


【FGO】[咕哒队长]猫的报恩

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 人不能，至少不应该……
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kirschtaria Wodime, Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 建议重复三次

藤丸立香捡到一只猫。  
好像是受伤了，卧在角落里动也不动，长毛被血液和尘土结成一络一络的，如果不是眼睛睁得大大的，简直就像死了似的。  
它在街角躺了不知多久，只在藤丸立香经过时，简短地“咪”了一声。  
藤丸立香把猫送去了宠物医院，医生说这只猫可能是被车撞了，不光失血过多，骨头也断了几根，对还活着的猫啧啧称奇感叹生命的毅力。藤丸立香花了差不多一半的生活费，把猫治好了。  
治好了的猫身上的毛被剃得七零八落，就算这样也能看出来原本的美貌，毛色泛金，瞳孔湛蓝，肉垫都没什么茧子，又乖巧又懂事，一看就是从幼家养的猫咪。  
不过藤丸立香在捡到猫的附近找了一圈，没有找到项圈之类的东西。  
他给猫拍了照，作成启事在附近分发，又在网上发帖，引来一众云猫奴，对着照片上为了遮住被剃掉的毛矜持地趴在床上的猫咪嗷嗷叫唤。  
但还是没人来认领猫。  
“在你的主人来找你之前。”藤丸立香举起猫咪，在他狭小的公寓房间里转了一圈：“就先跟我一起生活吧。”  
猫轻轻“喵”了一声，藤丸立香把它放下来：“那就是同意了，对了，你是男孩子吧？医生说你还没有绝育，要不要带……嘶！”  
“喵！”  
藤丸立香手背上多了道抓痕。  
由这个小意外起，藤丸立香和猫的生活正式拉开了帷幕。  
——————  
藤丸立香今年刚好从大学宿舍里搬了出来，在外面独立租了房，方便实习找工作。  
只是没想过会捡到一只猫，好在虽然之前没考虑过这种事，这间公寓也没有禁止养宠物的规定，从不远的宠物店往家搬猫砂的时候房东还帮了忙.  
在得知藤丸立香是第一次养猫后，房东还告诉他不少注意事项，藤丸立香一一拿小本子记下来，回家后拿便利贴抄下贴在墙上。  
猫在他贴纸条的时候蹲坐在旁边的柜子上一动不动，只有漂亮粗长的尾巴来回摇晃，因为尾巴没有受伤，所以这里的毛还完好无损，不用像其他部位一样剃了治疗，在洗干净又养了一段时间后摸上去又顺又滑，房东说猫咪一般不喜欢别人碰尾巴，但藤丸立香之前已经撸过不知道多少次，只以为是猫和其他的猫咪不太一样。  
他没给猫起名字，一方面他是个起名废，另一方面也有点担心假如自己给猫取了新名字，猫原来的主人找来时猫会不认。  
所以他就只叫它猫，如果想要招呼猫，那就在房间里随便“喵”一声，猫不出门，只要听到藤丸立香“喵”的一声，就会从某个角落钻出来，优雅地迈着猫步，在藤丸立香旁边的桌椅柜子——总之绝不在地板上——蹲坐下来，用像蓝宝石一样的眼睛盯着藤丸立香。  
实在过分乖巧了，藤丸立香没养过任何宠物，但能从与朋友说起时对方表现出的羡慕神色看出不是所有猫咪都像这只猫一样乖巧安份的，尤其是……  
“该洗澡了哦。”他摸着猫毛茸茸的头，猫顺着他抚摸的力道歪头，然后顺着他伸出的手跳到藤丸立香怀里，找了个安稳的位置坐下来，任由藤丸立香抱着它走进狭小的浴室。  
藤丸立香听房东和朋友都说猫咪不喜欢水，当然洗澡也不喜欢，从猫身上却看不出来这一点，抱着它进浴室也好，在一旁放水也好，猫都十分闲适的蹲在洗手台上，放松地垂下尾巴，偶尔抬起来，戳一戳藤丸立香的手臂。  
入水之后也很温顺，涂宠物香波的时候还会自觉地把眼睛闭上，藤丸立香在听过朋友给自家猫咪洗澡的惨烈过程后对此十分感慨，边给猫洗澡边自言自语：“你的主人把你教得真好，一定很爱你吧，不知道现在急成什么样子……唉……”  
贴出去的启事没有回音，没有人打电话过来，网上发的帖在他不放出更多猫的图片之后也逐渐没了热度，藤丸立香不知道该怎样才好，而猫只是无忧无虑地裹在干燥柔软的毛巾里，享受藤丸立香的擦干服务，眯起宝石蓝的眼睛轻轻“喵”了一声。  
猫平时就很爱干净，洗过澡之后更是哪都不愿待，只趴在藤丸立香的床上，尾巴有一下没一下地拍着枕头，藤丸立香安置好猫之后自己也洗了个澡，围着条浴巾出来，在床前的衣柜里拿换穿的内裤。  
猫不喜欢吹风机的声音，所以藤丸立香自打猫来了之后就养成了在浴室吹干头发再出来的习惯，有点潮的浴巾搭在卧室唯一的一把椅子上，他穿上四角裤，直接上了床，把猫从枕头上抱了下来。  
不知为何，猫浑身僵硬，连尾巴也不动了，藤丸立香刚上手就觉得不对，抱猫的力度更轻了些，小心翼翼地举起猫看它已经长出一层薄薄绒毛的腹部，“伤口又痛了吗？”  
猫从他手上一扭身，轻巧地跳下去，钻进被子里，用实际行动证明了自己身体没问题，藤丸立香把被子掀开，在猫要往里面继续钻之前眼明手快地揪着它后颈拽了出来，用手指点着猫的额头。  
“这样可不行，随便钻进被子里很容易窒息的。”猫肯定听不懂，所以藤丸立香一脸严肃，指着被子重复了几次“不行”，猫软软地“喵喵”了两声，藤丸立香把它抱到枕头边，自己也躺下来，两双同样是蓝色只是明度不同的眸子对视了几秒，藤丸立香绽开柔软的笑容，摸了摸猫：“晚安。”  
“喵……”  
——————  
第二天凌晨藤丸立香毫不意外被一阵窒息感惊醒，猫平时乖巧又自矜，睡着了却本性暴露，动不动大大咧咧地团在他胸口上，要么就是横在他脸旁，有时候还会一猫拳砸中他鼻梁，好在猫就算睡着了也不会随便挠人，除了最开始那个小意外，藤丸立香没再去打过狂犬疫苗。  
不过每天早上天不亮就被迫惊醒也够受的了。  
猫今天还是趴在他胸口的位置，眼睛闭着，不大的身体随着呼吸微微起伏，沉重感和生命的温暖隔着被子缓缓传递过来，藤丸立香不太敢动，慢吞吞地从被子底下平移到旁边，让猫继续团在被子上，自己拿起床头的手机看了看时间，拎起被子的一角搭在肚皮上，眼一闭又睡了半个小时，才爬起来半合着眼梦游似的进了浴室，十分钟后精神奕奕地走出卫生间，套上衣服去厨房做早餐。  
他现在除了准备毕业论文和找实习工作外没什么事做，在猫来之前就是一日三餐都是自己简单做点，猫来了之后也就是顺手多切点肉当作猫饭，猫不挑食，但明显更偏爱罐头和藤丸立香做的饭，最初买的那袋猫粮也就在储物箱里没再动过，藤丸立香打算抽个空把这袋猫粮送给同样养了猫的房东。  
在心里算着自己的时间表，他握着平底锅的把手轻轻晃了一下，荷包蛋掀起一半，漂亮地翻了个面，藤丸立香得意地吹了声口哨，关了火，把荷包蛋盛进盘子里，放在面包片上。  
猫不知道什么时候醒了，走过来站在他身后的隔板上，歪着头看他做饭，藤丸立香转身拿鸡胸肉的时候才发现猫，猫见他手上拿的东西跟昨晚吃的一模一样，原本充满期待的神情一下子就垮了下来，垂下脑袋，慢吞吞地扭过身，尾巴一摆跳下地面，走回床上趴下。  
藤丸立香看得好笑，他把鸡胸肉煎了煎，猫的那份没放调料，做好后放在它专用的碗里，自己的加了盐和胡椒，夹在面包片和煎蛋中间，抹了层酱，做了个简单的三明治。  
他把三明治拿保鲜膜裹起来压住，端着猫的碗绕出开放式的厨房，清清嗓子喵了一声，把碗放在看书吃饭两用的桌上，喊猫：“开饭了哦。”  
躺在被窝中间的猫耳朵抬起来动了动，藤丸立香走进去的时候猫还躺在那里，他坐在床边，摸摸猫毛茸茸的尾巴，猫抬起尾巴尖敲了他手背一下，没什么力道，于是藤丸立香放心地抱起猫，带它到桌子边上。  
“抱歉啦。”他注视着低头嗅着碗里的鸡胸肉的猫，猫听到他说话，抬起头来望了他一眼，随即又低下头，气势汹汹地吃起来。  
那模样真的是一副咬牙切齿的气势，藤丸立香莫名觉得自己手背发凉，他苦恼地又摸摸猫的脑袋，自言自语：“真的很抱歉啦，我现在没多少钱了，如果之后能找份好点的实习工作应该会宽裕一点，现在打工的工资实在不够，只能委屈你吃这些啦，你以前吃的比这好得多吧？为什么到现在还没有人来找你呢？”  
他手指无意识地搓着猫的耳朵，猫抖了抖，伸爪推了推他的手掌，不满地喵了一声，听完他说的话又连续喵喵喵了几声，跳起来在餐桌上踱步，最终还是走到藤丸立香手边，低头蹭了蹭他的手指。  
“你在……安慰我吗？”藤丸立香受宠若惊，手就放在那里动也不敢动，直到猫蹭完之后也没把手缩回去，他手指微微抽动一下，上面还残留着猫温暖柔软的毛绒触感，不知为何心里充满了喜悦之情。  
“谢谢……真想给你起个名字……”藤丸立香笑了笑，抬眼看到旁边的时钟：“啊！打工的时间快到了，我先走了，中午回来给你带好吃的。”  
猫坐在桌子上，喵了一声算是对他这番话的回应，看着黑发青年抓起包把三明治往里面一塞，三十秒内换好鞋出了门，随着大门“哐”一声合上，小小的公寓内，只留下一室寂静，早餐的味道还没有散，猫把碗里最后那点鸡胸肉吃完，在旁边的抽纸上擦干净嘴，跳下桌面，慢悠悠地走向卫生间，在唯一的镜子前照了又照，转着圈儿打量自己身上长短不一的毛。  
最终猫耷拉下脑袋，从洗手台上跳下来，垂头丧气地扑倒在卧室的床上。  
——————  
藤丸立香中午十二点准时下班，婉拒了打工的店里前辈“一起去吃午饭”的邀请，靠着正当理由匆匆忙忙地奔回家，在公寓前的超市里买了早上对猫允诺过的“好吃的”，回公寓的路上又碰到房东，对方相当悠闲地拎着个大大的环保袋，见到藤丸立香就热情地塞过来一盒三文鱼。  
“买多了的，藤丸君不是养猫吗？给它多吃点应该没坏处。”  
“这太不好意思了……”藤丸立香看到盒子上的价格标签，咽了口唾沫，连忙把盒子推回去，开什么玩笑，他打一天工的工资才能买这半盒，虽然知道房东人挺好，但是越是这样反而越不能轻易接受这么贵重的东西。  
“没关系。”房东说话间充斥着一种有钱人的潇洒：“这不算很贵，藤丸君就收下吧，还有这个，我家猫以前吃的营养膏和零食，今天收拾屋子的时候发现还剩很多，如果藤丸君需要的话可以跟我上去搬，离保质期还有一年左右。”  
“诶？”  
藤丸立香这才发现房东不是买东西回来而是拎着这堆东西出门，他看着又被硬塞到手里的两样东西，回忆了一下网上看到的这牌子的价格，为自己早上给房东送猫粮的想法感到深深的羞愧——看看人家这买的是什么，自己买的又是什么，不过……  
“您家的猫咪不需要这些了吗？”  
房东一向温柔的面容忽然扭曲了一下，他深呼吸了一次，才压着嗓子道：“早就不需要了，只是今天才收拾出来，如果藤丸君不要的话，本来我是想送去那边宠物店的。”  
“……抱歉。”藤丸立香下意识地道了歉，虽然没有明说，但是房东的猫应该是去世了吧……  
他怀着感激之情收下了房东的赠礼，接连抬了两大箱东西回家，猫站在门边的鞋柜上看他忙进忙出，好不容易搬完了，刚锁上门猫就跳到他肩膀上，藤丸立香身体一沉，险些没把猫摔下去，猫大概没察觉到，拿肉垫不停地拍他的头，喵喵喵喵喵地喵了一大串。  
藤丸立香被它拍得有些懵，不明白一直乖巧懂事的猫怎么突然这个样子，但肉垫拍起来也不疼，甚至可以说是种奖赏，他把猫从肩膀上扯下来，给它看最后才拎进家门的袋子：“答应过你的好吃的，牛肉是我买的，三文鱼是房东送的，房东真是好人，送了我们这么多东西。”  
藤丸立香絮絮叨叨地一边跟猫说话一边举着猫绕过搬进来的两个大箱，他没注意猫在听他说东西都是房东送的之后就没再拍他了，只顾着自己情绪低落：“回想起来，捡到你的时候你受的伤真的很重。”  
他无意识地抱紧了猫：“还好你没死。”  
猫在他怀里仰脸看他，由于角度的问题，看不见藤丸立香脸上的表情。  
“好了，该做午饭了，这顿吃得算好了吧！”  
藤丸立香情绪来得快去得也快，马上重新振奋起精神，快快乐乐地打开袋子拿出牛肉和三文鱼，先捡了两片出来自己塞一片给猫塞一片。  
“贵果然有贵的道理……”藤丸立香控制不住又拿了一片，想起来猫刚刚舔过自己的手指，悻悻地住了手，开始做猫饭，他自己上午打工时还吃了些东西，猫可就指着他中午回来做。  
大概是因为换了食材，猫这回吃的就很开心，掺进去的胡萝卜也好好地吃掉了，为了表示奖励，藤丸立香拆了条营养膏，递到猫的嘴边。  
猫斜了他一眼，看也不看营养膏，迈着猫步转身走了，藤丸立香摸不着头脑：“我刚才……是不是被猫鄙视了？”  
——————  
藤丸立香下午不用打工，但他还是要出门，尽管猫听不懂，他还是对猫报备：“我下午去学校一趟，导师说我的论文开题有点偏，可能会晚回来一点，你要好好在家待着哦。”  
猫照例像是听得懂一样在他说完后喵了一声，藤丸立香不由得笑开来，突兀地低头亲了猫一口，满嘴猫毛。  
“真可爱。”他吐掉那几根金色的毛发，高高兴兴背着电脑出了门，猫蹲在鞋柜顶一动不动，半晌才猛地打了个颤，从头到脚长长短短的毛全都炸了起来。  
“喵——！！！”  
藤丸立香不知道猫在家里炸着毛转了几圈，学校离他租的公寓不远，即便如此，靠双脚走也走了半个多小时才到导师办公室门口，离约好的时间堪堪还有几分钟，他喘了会气，敲响了办公室的门。  
“请进。”  
导师坐在办公桌后面，满脸疲累，见藤丸立香进来也只是抬眼淡淡打了个招呼，随后开门见山地说起了他论文的毛病，藤丸立香边听边记，末了还是不免多问一句：“老师你身体还好吗？”  
“啊，没事。”导师皱着眉，“最近比较忙，跟你们学生没什么关系……真是的，找人也要我来……”  
“什么？”后半句接近喃喃，藤丸立香没听清楚，导师却不再多说了，点着他的名字严厉告诫：“藤丸立香，刚才我说的点你都记下来没有？论文关系到你毕业，别像你那几个师兄师姐一样搞到延迟答辩差点没拿到毕业证。”  
藤丸立香点头应是，瞥了眼时间想着还好比他想的要早，回去说不定还能赶上今天追的新番的网络直播。  
然后导师话锋一转：“对了，你找好实习了没？”  
藤丸立香：“……还没。”  
导师扶额叹气：“……我给你分析一下专业前景。”  
藤丸立香：“……谢谢老师。”  
从导师办公室出来已经接近傍晚了，藤丸立香满脸身体被掏空，走起路来都魂不守舍，满脑子盘旋着导师的纯正伦敦音，论文和实习交替在脑中出现，他深深地吐出一口气，喃喃自语：“压力好大……”  
“哟，这不是藤丸氏嘛，好久不见。”  
“呃……好久不见？”迎面遇见的是大一时加入的漫画研究社——总之是御宅族根据地作用的社团，在那里认识的比自己大两届的学长，已经毕业两年的男人看起来跟大学时没什么分别，穿着宅T踩着拖鞋，手里拎着好几个印着美少女的纸袋，这种亲切的打扮一下子消去了藤丸立香与对方在现实里两年没见的距离感，他无精打采地打了声招呼，然后摆摆手：“好啦，如果没什么事的话我要回去了，家里还有猫在等我。”  
“立香亲养猫了吗？”从对面不远的地方小跑过来的是同在社团里的同级生，见到立香，她一下子把手里的纸袋全部放到身后，脸红着道：“别别别在意这些东西……立香亲什么时候开始养猫的啊？”  
“大概有一个月了吧。”藤丸立香算了算从医院接出猫的时间，惊觉原来都过了这么久了。  
“是我捡到的。”他说，“别人家家养的猫，我只是暂时养一下，等它的主人来了就还回去。”  
“诶……”  
“没必要嘛藤丸氏。”肩膀被大力地拍了两下，“都过了这么久那个所谓的饲主也没来，说不定本来就是想把那只猫扔掉了，你就安心地养起来不好吗？”  
“你偶尔也说得出这种安慰人的话啊……hime真是刮目相看……”  
“因为如果猫会变成美少女的话那不就赚翻了吗！”  
“前言撤回！”  
……  
跟偶遇的朋友们玩笑了一阵，手里被硬塞了为了抢购特典而多买的galgame和美少女抱枕套，藤丸立香作别两人，回到自己的公寓，猫趴在餐桌上，听到门开耳朵转了半圈，尾巴在桌面上敲了一下，藤丸立香没来由地觉得心虚。  
“对不起，今天回来的太晚了。”他换了鞋走到桌边，伸手要去抱猫，忽地想起什么，手伸到一半转身去了卫生间，出来时已经换了身衣服。  
“导师喜欢抽烟，身上都是烟味，现在应该没什么味道了。”他再度伸手去抱猫，猫轻轻拍了他一下，尾巴绕住他的手腕，在他胸口前蹭了蹭。  
“好啦好啦，马上给你做饭，在旁边等一下哦。”藤丸立香把猫打自己的那一下当作是等久了的不耐烦，抱着猫进了厨房，中午买的肉还有剩，他做猫饭可以说是轻车熟路，很快就做好了猫的晚餐，然后对着冰箱里所剩不多的菜发愁。  
“不管做什么量都不太够啊，总不能全都煮一起吧？”藤丸立香嘀咕着打开厨房的储物柜，“晚上先对付着吃点吧，明天去买菜……”  
他从一团杂乱的柜子里摸出两包泡面，满脸疑惑：“我明明记得还有好几包的，怎么就剩两袋了？”  
正在餐桌上慢悠悠用餐的猫，晃来晃去的尾巴僵硬了一秒。  
未被藤丸立香察觉。  
——————  
吃过饭洗好碗整理完了厨房，藤丸立香在桌前坐下，打开电脑，猫走过来，好奇地盯着他的屏幕。藤丸立香伸手撸了把猫，伸手从脚边提起印着美少女图案的袋子，猫对上面花里胡哨的颜色好像很感兴趣，绕着袋子转了一圈，扒着藤丸立香的手探头去看袋子里的东西。  
“好啦好啦，不是吃的。”藤丸立香换了个姿势，把猫圈在自己怀里，把袋子里的东西倒了出来，先是美少女抱枕套，就算没展开也看得出接近18x的氛围，藤丸立香见的多了，心无杂念地把这些扔到一边打算当换洗用，至于会不会被人当死宅——反正他现在一个人住。  
然后是galgame。藤丸立香倒也不是没玩过，不过从某方面来说他相当现充，对galgame的兴趣不是很大，但反正听了一下午论文他本来也就是想回来放松一下的，玩什么游戏不是玩啊，他干脆地无视了左上角醒目的【R18】标签，拆开光盘放进电脑。  
猫侧卧在他跟电脑中间，百无聊赖地伸爪一下一下地拍着空格键，藤丸立香还没来得及看开场动画就进了游戏，他摸了把猫，顺手从拆开的包装里捡起附赠的设定小册子，摊在猫面前。  
“唔……游戏时间通常是两小时到结局啊，来选一个，我们先攻略谁？”  
藤丸立香手指在猫下巴上挠来挠去，猫被摸得眯起眼睛，随手拍在摊开的小册子上。  
藤丸立香一看，笑着在猫头顶亲了一口，“你可真会选。”  
猫浑身一抖，尾巴唰一下竖起来，站起身把小册子拍到桌底，自己也跳下去，在藤丸立香看不到的地方仔细看上面的内容。  
他刚刚拍的是哪里来着？  
猫试验性地伸出爪子，按照刚才的感觉拍了一下，然后移开爪子，去看比自己爪子大不了多少的角色图：  
金发，蓝眼，高贵优雅的学生会长。  
猫盯着人物介绍看了一会儿，从藤丸立香腿上钻上去，扒着他胸口衣服喵喵喵。  
“怎、怎么了？”藤丸立香连忙捧住它，猫攀着他胳膊几下爬上来，盯着电脑屏幕看，藤丸立香下意识给它遮了遮眼睛，拦着猫往后拖：“现在是过场动画，有闪光，小心一点。”  
猫喵了一声，连续拍了几下他的手掌，藤丸立香顺势就抓住猫爪，捏了捏肉垫，满脸幸福：“好软~”。  
他捏得愉快，猫却用另一只爪子狠狠拍了他一下，抽回猫爪，踩着他的胳膊跳到身后去了，藤丸立香跟着过去，发现猫跑回卧室，躺在床上。  
是累了吗？藤丸立香过去撸了两把猫，猫不理他，他想起猫咪好像确实是种反复无常的生物，可是猫对他一直都挺亲近，想不通为什么突然猫就不睬他了，藤丸立香叹了口气，去翻中午房东送的猫的小零食，等他拆完箱回来一看，猫已经趴在床上睡着了。  
所以只是累了。藤丸立香松了口气，手指戳了戳猫袒露出的肉垫，猫睡得正香，没有反应，他又乐此不疲的把猫全身上下捏了个遍，才心满意足地转身出去，继续打游戏。  
这款galgame做得很精良，立绘还是live2D，藤丸立香一口气把学生会长的线推到一半，揭露出会长大人好像是猫妖一族，他这会儿才明白下午那句“猫变成美少女就赚翻了”是哪来的梗，不由得失笑。  
“现实世界哪来的这种好事……”他敲一下回车键，进了跟学生会长的单独相处的选项，金发碧眼的美少女抓住主人公的手，露出了和发色相同的猫耳猫尾，喵喵的声音不绝于耳，藤丸立香正看立绘，耳边就传来幽幽的一声“喵——”。  
藤丸立香差点没从椅子上滑下去，猫从他椅背上跳下来，坐在他腿上盯着屏幕，藤丸立香没来由觉得尴尬，把电脑的音量调到静音，强硬地把猫抱起来，走到卧室。  
猫在看到立绘过后的画面就呆住了，藤丸立香开的是自动播放，猫盯着屏幕上什么也没穿的猫耳美少女，全身僵硬，被藤丸立香抱起来之后连挣扎都没有，走到一半才猛地回神，刚进卧室就从藤丸立香手里逃出来，一溜烟蹿进浴室，从门后探出半个头来瞅藤丸立香。  
“诶？这又怎么了？”藤丸立香蹲下来，他往前一步猫就一副要炸毛的态度，只能在原地看着猫，招招手示意它过来。  
猫不过来，藤丸立香也就无奈地站起身：“那你就在这边玩一会吧……到底是怎么了？”  
他实在没办法弄明白猫在想什么，把游戏存档之后打电话问养猫的朋友是怎么回事。  
朋友在电话那头比他更不明所以。  
“我只能给出我自己的经验，猫虽然喜怒无常，但是一般都会有个原因。”  
“嗯嗯，呃……可是我没做什么事啊？”  
藤丸立香掰开揉碎分析了一通自己今日日程，没觉得跟以往有什么分别，实在找不出猫为什么会抗拒他的理由，朋友在那头默默听完一大通，提醒道：“你今天有在外面碰到过别的猫吗？”  
“没有！”藤丸立香斩钉截铁。  
“那我就帮不上什么忙了，一般我……我家猫突然抗拒我靠近他都是因为我路上碰过别的猫。”  
藤丸立香知道他的事：“就是你在路边捡的送去领养站的那些？”  
他又跟朋友聊了会养猫心得，忽地福至心灵，问：“那看猫咪的视频会影响吗？”  
朋友在电话那头沉默了好长一段时间，用一种沉重的口吻说道：“我不知道你家的猫怎么样，我家是会的。”  
“动画的猫咪也会？”  
“我家会的。”  
“了解了……”  
藤丸立香挂了电话，看看游戏，又看看卧室的方向，捋了捋袖子，大步走进去把猫逮了出来。  
猫显然没想过藤丸立香也有这么强硬的一面，就像藤丸立香没想过有一天猫会躲着他一样，仗着猫不伸爪子挠他，他把猫压到电脑前，屏幕上播放着学生会长刚露出尾巴的那张立绘。  
猫惊呆了。  
藤丸立香一下下地抚摸着猫的脊背，让它放松下来，等手掌下的小身体的确柔软了，才温柔地抬起它的爪子，拍在屏幕上：“你看，这是假的哦，别生气了，我不会带别的猫回来的。”  
猫扭脸看他，藤丸立香也不知道该摆出什么表情来，就随心地低头蹭了蹭猫，把猫蹭得往后躺：“乖，别躲着我了好不好？”  
猫伸爪拍开他凑近的脸，又拿尾巴尖敲了敲屏幕，喵了一声，藤丸立香亲亲猫：“那就说好了。”  
猫一副心如止水的态度，在他电脑前面躺下来，藤丸立香一边撸猫一边点开存档处，由于之前开了自动播放，实际的存档位置比藤丸立香推到的剧情还要靠后，他点开回放快速浏览了一遍，自言自语整理信息。  
“这样啊……话说明明都h过了居然还要再过一个剧情点才能到结局吗，我还以为这种多人攻略类只要h过就能收集到结局了呢……学生会重新选举的剧情……”  
他突然笑了一下，猫竖起耳朵，就听见藤丸立香带着笑意的声音：“在小说漫画里是定番剧情，不过现实里就不是那么一回事了吧，我高中就只是普通地换届了而已，大学……嗯……虽然学生会成员都好看得像是漫画里走出来的一样，不过也只是普通的学生会而已啊，怎么可能像游戏里这样换个届搞的像失败了就人生无望一样。”  
他吐槽着剧情，选项倒是很熟练，几下操纵着主角走上受全校支持的路线，收集了主角和学生会长并肩站在演讲台上的CG，摸着猫的尾巴陷入沉思：“虽然因为像猫才选的，不过果然还是很像啊……”  
猫看着游戏的终场动画跳了出来，松了口气，推了推藤丸立香的胳膊让他注意时间该去睡觉了，头顶上却飘出一句轻飘飘的“……果然还是很像啊，基尔什塔利亚学长。”  
——————  
“喵？”  
“喵喵？”  
“……藤丸立香？”  
“……唔？”睡梦中被叫到了自己的名字，藤丸立香迷迷糊糊地应了一声，胸口依然很重，他口齿不清地喃喃：“乖，不要总在我身上睡……”  
一边说一边伸手想把猫抱下来，不过因为困倦，双手只在身侧摸来摸去，半天连猫毛都没摸着一根，胸口却一轻，他当自己已经把猫抱了下来，双手一放正要继续睡死过去，刚才的声音又喊他：“藤丸立香……”  
“在……谁……这种时间……”他迷迷糊糊吐出几个单词，勉强把眼睛睁开一条细缝，昏暗的房间里闪过一道金色的流光，色泽像是猫的毛发，藤丸立香手又动了两下，觉得自己像是摸到了猫，安下心来。  
“……你……对学生会z、对基尔什塔利亚是什么看法？”  
依旧是刚才那个声音，藤丸立香觉得自己好像在做梦，俗话说日有所思夜有所梦，既然临睡前提到过大学的学长，那晚上梦到好像也不是什么怪事。  
他没力气再睁一次眼，潜意识里却知道如果自己不回答那对方估计不会让自己安稳睡觉，含糊着答道：“唔……学长是……很厉害的人，天才……美人……”  
他自己都不知道自己说的是什么，那个声音又问他：“那你……那你喜欢基尔什塔利亚吗？”  
“唔唔……喜欢……很憧……”  
藤丸立香实在撑不住了，一个词没说完就重新陷入睡梦中去，梦里一会出现大学社团的活动，一会儿又是猫的主人找上门来，还有乱七八糟的同学老师和只见过几次面的学生会长，连话都没说过，只是对方实在太出众，哪怕社团里最死宅的那个都听过基尔什塔利亚的名声。  
光怪陆离的梦境折腾了他一晚上，第二天起床时猫难得没压在他胸口，甚至不在床上，也不在卧室，他在公寓找了一圈，猫蹲在浴室的窗口往外看，模样端庄中透出些许可怜，不知道在想什么。  
藤丸立香看着心疼，萌生出要不上午还是别去打工了带着猫出去散散步比什么都强的昏君想法，好在做饭时猫一如既往地凑过来，歪着头看他搅蛋液，还屈尊咬了口他放在旁边的西蓝花，整张猫脸猛地皱到一起，吐出小舌头，藤丸立香洗过手，帮它把嘴里的西蓝花沫儿都刮出来，又打开水龙头给猫漱口。  
猫好像不怎么习惯直接在水龙头喝水，之前都是用藤丸立香买的给水器，藤丸立香看它小心翼翼在水池旁边打转，用手接了点水喂给猫，猫一头扎进去，藤丸立香只觉得手掌心毛茸茸的，猫越来越亲近他这件事，既让他开心，也愈加扩大了他心里的阴影面积：  
如果猫的主人来要回猫的话……  
他为自己心中一瞬间闪过的念头羞愧不已。  
猫喝完水，藤丸立香给它用柔软的毛巾擦干嘴巴，继续做自己和猫的早饭。吃完临出门前摸摸猫的头，照例嘱咐道：“我去打工了，你好好看家哦。”  
猫也照例“喵”了一声。  
和猫生活的日子就这样一天天过去了，再往后的两个月，也没有人来找猫，藤丸立香也逐渐放弃了定期更新网上的帖子，贴出去的启事也还是无人回应。  
他已经习惯了和猫在一起的日常，每天出门前对猫道别，回来时在鞋柜顶看到迎接自己的猫，写论文的时候猫有时会躺在键盘上，坦率地露出下巴和肚皮——之前被剃掉的毛已经长好了，这项严重干扰论文写作的活动没办法禁止，藤丸立香为了保证自己的毕业时间，只能抱着电脑逃到打工的咖啡店里去，坐一个下午，还能打包点大厨做的饭菜回家。  
公寓本来只是他一个人在外的住所，因为有猫在，藤丸立香开始觉得那间公寓该被称作“家”了。  
是不是该给猫取个名字了呢？  
回家的路上又碰到了房东，自打他开始出门写论文之后跟房东的作息就保持了高度一致，经常能在公寓楼前或是电梯口碰见房东，房东虽然是有钱到这一栋楼都是他的，却没什么架子，只在一些细节流露出有钱人的气息，性格反倒跟藤丸立香这种贫穷大学生很谈得来，而且坚持上班工作，据说是在一家私立医院当主治医生。  
藤丸立香扪心自问，假如自己有一栋楼（可能还不止一栋）可以收租，他还找什么工作，每月收租就算正经打卡了，所以对房东他还是很敬佩的。  
“晚上好。”藤丸立香率先打了招呼，房东慢了半拍才回他，虽然是成年男性，但有时候对方经常会表现出这种比旁人迟钝些的反应，跟他软萌系的外表倒是很搭配。  
“立香。”房东一只手摸着自己粉色的头发，另一手提着一看就很贵的公文包，露出笑容来：“今天又出门写论文吗？”  
“嗯，因为猫总是会躺在键盘上面。”藤丸立香无奈道：“换蓝牙键盘也不行。”  
“猫咪只是想让你多关注它一点。”  
“我知道，只是论文死线快……诶？医生你的头上……”  
由于天色较暗，藤丸立香开始还没发现，直到房东头上的那个“东西”动了一下，他才反应过来原来那不是房东新买的帽子，房东一只手扶在头上也是怕那个“东西”掉下来。  
浑身雪白的猫咪趴在房东的头顶，尾巴和房东扎的马尾辫混到一起，缠了一圈在发绳的位置，看样子轻车熟路，趴得非常之稳。  
藤丸立香绕到另一边，白色的猫咪睁开眼睛看了他一眼，藤丸立香小声惊叹：“真漂亮。”  
那是双澄澈的金色的眼睛，因为光线瞳孔扩大，圆圆的一轮像是满月，他把那句“不过还是我的猫最好看”给憋了回去，问房东：“这是医生的猫？”  
房东不知道为什么脸色有点尴尬，嗯了一声，藤丸立香又问：“那上回给我的营养膏和零食……”  
房东抢答道：“他不需要，说送你就是送你了，嗯……一个人用不完的话也可以送去宠物店，话说立香，已经快六点半了哦。”  
藤丸立香看了看时间，态度立刻急切起来：“那我先走了，回家还要给猫做饭，再见，医生。”  
“嗯嗯再见……呼，真是尴尬。”房东顶着猫往外走，边走边抱怨：“突然这个样子来找我，这边的房子可没有你的衣服。”  
“喵，喵喵。”  
“嗯？立香？不会吧，我还以为他去国外度假了呢。”  
“喵~”  
“我不反对，不过我也没见过立香的猫，会不会弄错了？不要吓到人家啊。”  
“喵。”  
——————  
藤丸立香日常打工下班回家，在公寓前的超市挑挑捡捡，给猫换换口味，作为一个起名废他还是没想好要给猫取什么名字好，不过不着急。  
现在他存款宽裕了许多，给猫加餐也是频率越来越高了，甚至习惯在背包里装个环保袋，进超市的时候掏出来用。  
他怀着愉快的心情哼着歌回家，公寓门口站着房东，藤丸立香曾经调侃过总是在门口遇到你，不愧是房东，他也只是笑笑。  
今天房东脸上却没什么笑容，他喊住藤丸立香，向他介绍身边的男人：“他是找你的。”  
藤丸立香还以为那个男人是房东的朋友，因为他们不知为何看起来很相似，这是个身形纤细的青年，白发金眸让藤丸立香想起昨晚所见的猫咪，即便如此，他也对这个男人提不起任何好感。  
他脸上不可避免露出些许抗拒来，房东也跟着他的表情露出歉疚的模样，此时白发的青年开口道：“你好，我看到你贴的启事，那应该是我的猫。”  
他说着递过一支手机来，点开相册给藤丸立香看里面的照片，照片上的无疑是猫，从幼猫到与现在相差无几的模样，出生证明和血统书的扫描件也都好好的在里面。  
“前段时间我一直在国外，也没人通知我他走丢了的事。”  
对方显然准备完全，因此提出想当面见一见猫的时候藤丸立香也没有任何理由拒绝。  
他带着房东和猫的主人走到家门口，打开门后猫就蹲在鞋柜上，轻快地喵了一声，踩着旁边的柜子跳到藤丸立香身上。  
藤丸立香眼明手快地接住了猫，他听到猫的主人在他身后嘀咕了一句“比我想象的好……”  
他一定很有钱吧，猫回去也可以过得更好。  
藤丸立香努力抑制住自己内心冒出的酸溜溜的情感泡泡，转身抱着猫给他看：“这确实是您的猫吗？”  
“是的，你把他养得很好呢。”猫的主人说，朝这边伸出双手：“走了，ki……”  
“喵喵喵喵喵！”  
白发青年很努力地把后面的音节憋了回去，吐出单纯的一个发音：“kiki。”  
房东在后面扶着门框背过脸去憋笑。  
“总之先回去吧，其他的可以以后再说。”猫的主人拍了拍手：“快点，明天还要去纽约呢。”  
猫仰着脸看藤丸立香，虽然心里不忍，但藤丸立香还是把猫往对面递了递：“回去吧。”  
猫喵了一声，蹭了蹭他，然后毫不留恋地从他怀里跳出去，落到白发青年的手中。  
“好重。”青年手臂往下一沉，他掂了掂猫：“你现在跟小时候可不一样，老师已经快抱不动你了。”  
猫在他手里依然很乖，猫的主人跟藤丸立香又谈了谈这段时间照顾猫的报酬，藤丸立香全都拒绝了，也没有多提出什么要求，猫的主人沉吟了片刻，问他：“你很喜欢kiki吗？”  
“唔……嗯，我很喜欢它。”  
“喵~”  
“kiki也很喜欢你。”猫的主人笑了笑：“那就再见了，藤丸立香。”  
“嗯……再见。”  
藤丸立香提不起精神，失魂落魄地送走猫和它的主人，房东也离开了，他不是滋味地收拾着猫用过的东西，半晌才想到一个问题。  
话说……我好像没在任何地方写自己的全名啊？是房东告诉他的吗？  
——————  
藤丸立香原本以为自己会失眠，但长久的规律生活养成的作息习惯却不是那么好改的，刚过十点半他就开始接连打起了哈欠。  
磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱完毕，他坐在床边，枕头上还有几根猫掉的毛，他没心情打扫，躺倒下来，关上灯，拿被子蒙住了脑袋。  
然后他听到一声熟悉的“喵”。  
不是幻听，不是公寓外的野猫，就在这间房里，就在离他很近的地方。  
小腿接触到了毛茸茸的东西，藤丸立香从被子里坐起来，手忙脚乱地打开床头灯。  
被子里隆起一个小团，藤丸立香近乡情怯，不敢掀开被子，但那团毛茸茸的生物顺着他的小腿慢慢地往上挪，他顿了顿，就只是这一会迟疑，那团毛绒绒忽然变大了，被子隆起接近成人大小的弧度，藤丸立香还没来得及惊讶，一只白皙漂亮的手就从被子里伸了出来，温热的掌心贴在他手腕内侧的皮肤上。  
随后从被子里出来的是仿佛在什么地方见过的流光般的金色长发，往下是即便在昏暗的光线下也显出十分的美丽的脸庞，湛蓝的眸子紧紧盯着藤丸立香，瞳孔中央是猫似的竖瞳。  
他轻巧地把蒙住头的被子揭了下来，露出面积更多的金色的璀璨长发，以及头顶竖起的毛茸茸的猫耳，如梦似幻的脸上，浮现出比藤丸立香所曾见过更加缥缈的不真实的微笑表情。  
那张和他大学时的学生会长基尔什塔利亚一模一样的脸，现在离他只有几厘米的距离，藤丸立香说不出话来，目光时而飘向头顶的猫耳，时而飘向那双明显不是人类的瞳孔，更多的时间他不知道该往哪里看，对方露出的部分都是赤裸的，金色的长发掩映了一半白皙的肉体，下半身还趴在被子里，温热的肉体毫无障碍地接触他的双腿。  
形状和颜色都美好的唇轻启，凑到更近的距离，藤丸立香能感受到从对方的唇间吐出的轻微的气流。  
猫也似的，他说：  
“喵~”  
藤丸立香几乎要怀疑自己是在做梦，从喉咙里发出的声音简直像是另外一个人的：“……基尔什塔……不对，ki……kiki？猫？真的……是猫？”  
猫笑意加深，点了点头：“是我，因为我喜欢你，你也喜欢我对吧？喜欢……基尔什塔利亚，没有错吧？”  
藤丸立香因为这巨大的冲击到现在还说不出完整的句子，他几乎不敢主动伸手去碰，俯在他身上的猫实在太像梦了，怎么会有猫能变成人，为什么还是基尔什塔利亚的样貌，猫这么做又是什么意思？  
“这是……为什么？”  
他也不知道自己在问什么，一切都太虚幻了，猫握在他腕上的手紧了紧，温热柔软的唇贴了上来，猫的舌头伸了进来，不同于自己的，很薄，带着小小的倒刺，像条小小的蛇在口腔里游走，温度却热得发烫。  
藤丸立香已经什么都没办法思考了，真实与虚幻的界限在那一瞬间被打破，带着倒刺的小舌头清晰明了地彰显出对方并非人类的事实，倒刺与柔软口腔的接触让他头皮发麻。  
猫化作人的形态来诱惑他，或者基尔什塔利亚本身就是妖怪。  
怎样都好，已经无所谓了，这样梦一般的光景不可能再有第二回。  
热烫的舌在口中转了一圈，抽了回去，倒刺刮过敏感的嘴唇，猫舌尖还黏着一缕银线，藤丸立香晕晕乎乎，喃喃：“猫……ki、唔……”  
猫再度堵住了他的嘴唇，竖瞳让藤丸立香有了种正在被猎食的感觉，猫攀住了他的肩膀，微微偏头，让舌头进得更深，小而薄的舌头努力地舔着藤丸立香的舌面。  
“嗯、嗯唔……呼啊……”  
亲了好一会儿，猫才放开他，低声道：“基尔什塔利亚。”  
“猫……什么？”  
猫又亲了他一口，头上的耳朵耷拉下来，重复强调：“叫我基尔什塔利亚。”  
“可是……”  
那张脸实在太近了，嘴唇因为刚刚的吻微微发麻，舌上仿佛还留有猫舔过的痕迹，藤丸立香没办法想更多的东西，猫伸舌在他唇角蹭过，像是撒娇又像是逼迫，第三次重复道：“基尔什塔利亚，立香，好吗？”  
金发青年面庞上浮起淡淡的红晕，赤裸的小臂贴在他胸口，藤丸立香喉咙发干，屈服在这紧迫的氛围下，控制不住地主动在他唇上啜了一口，低声唤着：“基尔什塔利亚……”  
“嗯，立香，立香……”猫头上的耳朵竖了起来，藤丸立香感到有什么毛茸茸又温暖的东西沿着自己身侧绕了上来，他魂不守舍地瞥了一眼，金色的长尾从被子里伸出来，在他的手腕处打了个圈。  
猫总是喜欢这么做，藤丸立香反手捉住尾巴，轻轻抚摸，猫颤了颤，攀在他肩膀上的双手用力几分，那双蓝色的眸子低垂下来，睫毛边缘镀一层浅色的光，唇角带着似有似无的笑意，在昏暗的夜灯下看不分明。  
藤丸立香觉得自己的灵魂好像飘起来了，身体木愣愣的，只能任由猫对自己为所欲为，顶着惑人外表的猫粘着他反复接吻，嘴唇上接触的热度一路燃烧上大脑，思考一团浆糊，睡前唯一穿着的四角裤被拽了下去，猫纤长的手指按在不知道什么时候勃起的部位。  
“唔、唔唔！”  
嘴唇被堵着发不出声音，藤丸立香睁大了眼睛，空闲的那只手推在猫的胸口，又因为那无阻碍的直接触感而猛地缩了一下，猫最后亲了亲他的嘴角，藤丸立香得了空，慌张道：“等一下！”  
猫动作顿了顿，面上露出几分失落，问：“不行吗？”  
他说着埋首在藤丸立香肩膀上，金色的长发如缎子似的流泻下来，竖在头顶的猫耳动了动，擦过藤丸立香的脸颊，像还是只纯粹的猫那样用脸颊在人类的颈窝挨挨蹭蹭，轻轻“喵”了一声。  
藤丸立香被他喵得魂飞天外，本来就发僵的口舌更是连短短的几个字都说得结结巴巴，他抱住猫的背，生怕对方失望之后就像来时那样无声无息地离开，紧张道：“没、没没关系，可以！不管你做什么都可以！”  
猫倏地抬起脸来，蓝色的瞳孔紧盯着藤丸立香，后者再次生出那种自己是被捕食的猎物的感觉，还没等他对此作出反应，猫就又低下头，整个人都伏下去，被子随着猫的动作被推到床铺的另一端，猫全身都裸露出来，他单膝跪在藤丸立香双腿中间，正面大腿往上，光洁的肌肤，合度的身材，几乎完美的脸庞，都暴露在昏暗的夜灯下。  
藤丸立香感到口渴，但比起欲望，他先抚摸上猫胸口那些伤痕。  
猫不好意思地笑了笑：“不太好看是吗？希望你能不要在意。”  
藤丸立香摇摇头，他心里闷闷的发疼，除了新的，显然是车祸手术后的疤痕，还有更为陈旧的伤疤，他简直难以想象是什么缘故才会受那么重的伤。  
猫握住他的手，贴在自己胸口上，安慰般道：“我小时候被父亲抛弃，后来遇上老师才活下来，这些是那时候留下的伤，不过那对我来说是已经过去的事了，所以希望你也能不要在意。”  
他说这些话的时候神态丝毫没有动摇，声线却变得微冷，看起来有种凛然的端丽，藤丸立香心弦一动。但马上就看到猫松开自己的手，将垂落的金发再度梳到耳后，蓝色的、在昏暗灯光中仿佛深海的眼眸倒映出细小的碎光，刚刚吻过他的双唇落在小腹往下的位置。  
藤丸立香倒吸一口凉气，身下却诚实地更硬了几分，猫在顶端啄了啄，因刚才的亲吻而红润的唇沾染一点水色，好像不知道怎么办一样，他歪着头，用嘴唇蹭了蹭侧面，又伸出舌头舔了一下，带有小小倒刺的舌面刮过敏感部位的感觉让藤丸立香头皮都发麻，还不等他出声制止，猫就张开嘴，由上方含住了他勃起的阴茎。  
“唔！等、猫，等等，哈啊……”这刺激对到现在还没有过性经验的男大学生来说未免太大了，藤丸立香呻吟了一声，猫的舌头像个小刷子一样，轻柔地刷过他的性器，那一瞬间的快感让藤丸立香起了鸡皮疙瘩，脊骨蹿过电流一般，他挺直了背，不由自主地把腰往前挺。  
猫含下了更多的部分，舌头被压到了底下，藤丸立香感受到自己的顶端抵到了什么，最前端也好，中间压住猫舌头的部分也好，就算是没被含住的部分都舒服得让他几乎想不管不顾地动起腰来。只是猫喉头滚动了两下，发出有些苦闷的哼声，眼睛往上看着藤丸立香，蓝色的眸中漾出些许粼粼的泪光。  
藤丸立香咽了口口水，紧张地问道：“你还好吗？对不起，我刚才……嘶！”  
猫稍稍将他的性器往外吐了一点，软且薄的舌从塞满嘴的阴茎下抽出来，藤丸立香又一次体会到那种过电似的快感，猫还在努力地动着舌头，别在耳后的金色长发散落在藤丸立香腿上，也挡住了猫的脸颊。  
“等一下……嗯、猫……”藤丸立香手放在猫的肩膀上，想推却又不敢用力，说话间夹杂着压抑不住的喘息：“停，别动了……嗯……我要射、了……”  
猫从鼻腔里发出闷哼，强硬地按住了藤丸立香的双手，尾巴不满地敲了敲藤丸立香的小臂，藤丸立香察觉到那条尾巴绕着自己的小臂缠了一圈，毛茸茸的触感在他手臂上微微勒紧。  
“唔！”藤丸立香被猫按住动弹不得，多重刺激的快感让他眼前发白，再也忍不住地将精液全都射进了猫的口中。  
他喘了两秒，抬眼看猫，猫还含着他的性器，一丝白浊的液体从他嘴角溢出来，猫的脸颊微微鼓起，整个人像是僵住了一样停在那里一动不动。  
“怎、怎么了？猫……不是，呃……基尔什塔利亚？”  
猫瞪了他一眼，藤丸立香立马改口，他小心翼翼地动了动手，猫没有再按着他，藤丸立香忙不迭地从猫的嘴里退出来，在这个过程中又流出了几滴精液，猫抿着嘴，将那几滴粘稠的白浊擦去。  
藤丸立香有些担心，猫的脸色不是很好，不光耳朵折了下来，尾巴也不动了，他慌慌张张去扶猫：“那个，对不起，我刚才没忍住，猫……基尔什塔利亚，快吐出来。”  
他不说还好，猫含着他的东西吞也不是吐也不是，刚才为止的游刃有余都化作不知所措的茫然，然而他话音刚落，猫就鼓着脸颊摇了摇头，喉结滚动，伴随着在寂静的夜里极其清晰的吞咽声，将嘴里的那些液体都吞了下去。  
随后皱起脸吐出舌头：“好黏……”  
他舌尖还沾着一点淡白色的液体，与鲜红的舌尖颜色分明，藤丸立香看得出神，禁不住双手捧起猫的脸，身子靠过去，含住那截露在外面的舌尖。  
腥气和奇怪的味道沿着相触的舌传过来，猫像是被他惊到了，任由他吮吸舌头。学着刚才猫对他做的那样搅弄口腔，藤丸立香觉得自己脸上热度高得吓人，大脑也被这温度烧坏了,猫的皮肤非常柔软，虽然依旧是漂亮得过分的脸庞，表情却茫然得可爱。  
他不甚清醒地捧着猫的脸吻他，猫直到这时才反应过来，想推开他，却被藤丸立香一下子抓住手腕，主导权翻转过来，他的另一只手不知不觉地滑下去，揽住了猫的腰，两人肉体的接触面积一下子增大了，猫的身体比他想象的更热，好像在紧张一样，毛绒绒的尾巴在他小臂上缠得更紧了。  
藤丸立香恋恋不舍地在猫的唇上啄了又啄，猫喘息着，偏过头去，让他的吻落在脸颊上，“立香……”  
他唤着立香的名字，顿了顿，轻声道：“我也想做，立香……所以……”  
缠在藤丸立香手臂上的尾巴解了下来，猫舔了舔自己的手指，在藤丸立香的注视下朝后方伸去。  
藤丸立香慢了半拍反应过来猫要做什么，猫已经跪着支起身来，尾巴抬起，柔软地弯着，末端点在披散在脊背的金发上，藤丸立香看不到猫身后确切的场景，只能看到对方拧起的眉，润泽的红唇微张，发出吃力般的喘息。  
重新勃起的下身硬得发疼，藤丸立香无处排解，猫散下的发丝还落在他腿间，随着猫的动作微微拂动，猫像是发现了他的窘境，咬住下唇，轻轻哼了一声，手指从后方抽出，向前爬了一步。  
就算藤丸立香毫无经验，也觉得对方用以扩张的时间似乎有些太短暂，但不断逼近的猫夺去了他全部的思考能力，他被猫推倒在床上，看到天花板的时候还有点发愣，猫握住他挺立的性器，微微直起身，对准顶端，缓缓地坐了下去。  
从藤丸立香的角度，终于将猫赤裸的下半身看得一清二楚，猫那里的毛也是金色的，有着跟他一样的器官构造，同样勃起的阴茎却有些细微的差别，藤丸立香看不清那点差别，眯起眼睛的生活，猫已经扶着他的性器，往内里吃了一点。  
“唔！”  
两人几乎是同时发出一声呻吟，藤丸立香不自觉地抚摸上猫跨坐在他身体两侧的大腿，性器顶端没入一个柔软湿润的所在，他连嗓子都哑了，喉咙里干渴得要命，唤道：“猫……”  
猫大口地呼吸着，听到藤丸立香叫他猫，也没劲计较了，不是那种用途的地方被当作性器官使用，虽然知晓相关的知识，可是这么做还是头一次，逆向进入的柱体只吞进一个头，就耗费了他大半的力气，就连跪坐着的双腿都微微发颤，藤丸立香还不知轻重地抚摸着他的大腿，从膝弯处轻抚到臀部，又爱不释手般滑下来。  
“呜……稍微……等等、哈啊……”猫连尾巴都绷直了，神情发慌：“立香，别摸……喵……立香！”  
藤丸立香感知到猫的紧张，听话地放下手，猫俯下身，借着跟藤丸立香接吻来排解不安，他又往下沉了沉腰，被手指扩张过的后穴勉强再把那比手指粗了几倍的柱体吃进半寸，便用尽了所有力气一样，伏在藤丸立香身上喘气。  
“哈啊……哈……立香……”猫觉得自己头脑发昏，藤丸立香身上是他这几个月以来熟悉的气味，几乎每天晚上他都在这沐浴露和水汽的包裹中睡去，想到这里，他深吸一口气，刚要继续往下，藤丸立香却拦住了他。  
“等一下，猫。”  
藤丸立香觉得有点不妙，下身越是进入越感到明显的艰涩，甚至有些钝钝的痛感，怎么看也不像是做好了准备的样子，他忙不迭地抓住了猫，制止他继续往下沉腰的动作，慌得口不择言：“停！停！你里面太干了，润滑呢？不痛吗？”  
猫趴在他身上喘气，声音听起来很虚弱：“唔……痛……但是可以忍耐，全部进去……就好了吧？”  
他最后一句话说得满怀天真无知，藤丸立香背后流下冷汗：“猫，你莫非是……第一次吗？”  
猫嗯了一声，好像有点不服气：“我有好好学习过交配……做爱相关的知识。”  
藤丸立香：“……从动物世界里学的吗？”  
他把猫扶起来：“这样不行，先拔出来。”  
他虽然也没经验，不过好歹从各类R18作品里也看过不少，自觉比看到H CG就吓得跳开的猫有经验的多，不管怎么样先用点润滑总没错，按理说还应该戴套的，但是他这里怎么可能有套，而且做都做了……  
他眼神飘忽了一下，后知后觉地找回点理智，但箭在弦上不得不发，托住猫的大腿，想从他体内退出来。  
猫一下子抓紧了他的肩头，紧张得声音都高了几度：“不要拔！”  
藤丸立香耐心地安抚他：“稍微忍一下，不然之后会更痛的。”  
“不要！不要！立香！”在猫的惊慌声中，藤丸立香感到自己肩膀一痛，余光瞥见猫的指甲尖尖，直接扣进自己的肉里去，猫只抓了一下就松了手，有些愧疚地垂下头来，闷闷道：“抱歉立香，我太紧张了。”  
“没事的，没事的。”藤丸立香不得不暂且放下猫的腿，伸手抚摸猫的脊背，从上到下一遍一遍地，猫在他的抚摸下逐渐放松了身体，从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
藤丸立香顿了一下，情不自禁地伸手抚弄猫的耳朵，从金发下与人类无异的耳朵到竖在头顶的猫耳——虽然现在因为疼痛或者别的什么已经耷拉下来了，无精打采地贴在金色的发丝上。  
他安抚了一会儿猫，直到猫几乎整个人都软下来，才重新托住他的腿根，在他颈子上吻了吻：“乖，就一下，很快的。”  
三个月前他带着猫在宠物医院打针也是这套说辞，只不过那时他是抓着猫的爪子，猫当时乖的要命，哪像现在……藤丸立香深吸一口气，假装自己对猫紧扣住自己肩膀的十指毫不在意，托起猫的臀部，从他体内慢慢地退了出来。  
猫尾巴上的毛全都炸了起来，虽说指尖依然扣紧了藤丸立香的肩头，倒是没有像刚才那样慌张之下弹出利爪，藤丸立香能感到猫在他安抚之下变得柔软的身躯重又僵硬起来，他不知道猫到底为什么这么紧张，再疼难道有他打算强行坐下去疼吗？至少前面一截还有润滑。  
他一边亲吻猫白皙的脖颈一边抬高了猫的臀，猫不算配合，这个过程就显得尤为漫长了起来，当他的阴茎完全从猫体内退出来的时候，双方都松了一口气。  
猫这口气喘得尤为大声，他直到这时候才缓过来，伏在藤丸立香身上慢慢放松了身体，两人下体贴在一起，他从刚才的紧张中回过神来，反应过来自己刚才没说出口的话有多荒谬，一头埋在藤丸立香的肩颈处，觉得自己的脸好像在发烧。  
藤丸立香稍微一动就觉得自己的性器在摩擦着猫的，他恍恍惚惚想到了什么，但前面摩擦得很舒服，猫呼出的热气还洒在自己耳畔，他完全意识不到自己在想什么，正在这时却听到猫小声的喃喃。  
“……没有……”  
即便是在他耳边说话，那音量也微不可闻，他疑惑地问了句“什么？”  
猫就倏地抬起脸来，咬着下唇，本来就带上薄红的脸色如今简直像是要烧起来一样，连脖颈都红透了，他像是要大喊，最终却视线漂移，再次把头埋了下去。  
“喵……原来……没有倒刺……”  
藤丸立香禁不住抱紧了猫，憋笑憋得身体一抖一抖的，猫说完那句话就一言不发，直到藤丸立香抱着他笑了好久才伸手下去，握住两人叠在一起的性器，不满地喵了一声。  
藤丸立香也握住猫的手，声音里犹带笑意：“刚才不是……那个……舔过……怎么还觉得会有倒刺？”  
猫的手指仔细的抚摸他的阴茎，摩挲中间的柱身，再三确认般犹豫道：“我有点紧张……忘记了……”  
藤丸立香在他头发上亲了亲，指腹接触猫性器上的倒刺，顺着摸的时候还好，逆向抚摸时那些倒刺就竖了起来，依次在他指腹上划过。  
如果是这样的话，猫会紧张成那种模样也不奇怪了。  
猫在他的手指下细细地喘息，藤丸立香从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑液，倒在手上，一根根增加手指帮助猫扩张，猫自己还在爱抚着前端，身体微微颤抖着，倒是没有对藤丸立香的动作表现出任何抗拒，甚至主动地抬起尾巴，温柔地缠绕住藤丸立香的小臂。  
“喵……立香，嗯……可、可以了喵……”  
猫浅浅地扭动着腰，带着倒刺的小舌头舔着藤丸立香的脸侧，他觉得自己这次已经做好了交配的准备，藤丸立香却仍用三根手指在他体内旋转深入，好像在摸索什么。  
“嗯……嗯~立香，还在……做什……喵！”  
他惊叫出声，抓紧了藤丸立香：“喵、喵！等一下！什么？”  
过电般的感觉从尾巴一路上升到后脑，与射精类似的快感被藤丸立香的手指触碰，他从来没经受过这种刺激，甚至不太能分清楚那是快感还是别的什么，大脑里简直像炸开了烟花，震得他一片头晕目眩。  
“啊……喵……喵~nia~”  
猫都不知道自己发出了怎样的声音，体内被藤丸立香触碰到的地方好像要融化了一样，甜美的快感随着搅动的手指慢慢地渗透进身体，他无意识地绷紧了脚尖，藤丸立香却忽然把手指抽了出去。  
猫过了两三秒才意识到这件事，他盯着身下比他小几岁的青年，那张尚带有学生稚气的脸上掺杂着迷醉与露骨的欲求不满，他总算想起自己原本是打算做什么，但还没等他动作，藤丸立香就翻过身来，上下位置瞬间颠倒，猫躺在被藤丸立香的气味浸透的床单上，床铺的主人按住他的后颈，让他仰起脸来承受亲吻。  
金色的长发流淌在浅色的床单上，夜灯就在床头，在那张美丽而不真实的面容上洒下灿金的光晕，猫在他身下闭上了眼睛，浓密的睫毛也是灿金色的，衬得他的皮肤好像半透明的一般，薄而轻的红晕浮现在半透明的皮肤底下，让这张不真实的脸庞一下子生动明艳起来。  
藤丸立香抬高了猫的腿，性器压在已经经过充分润滑的穴口，猫金色的睫毛轻轻颤抖，却仍没有睁开眼睛，只是抬起胳臂环抱住了藤丸立香。  
藤丸立香在猫唇上啄吻，压低了声音：“我要进去了，猫。”  
猫睁开眼睛，在灯光下的竖瞳更加明显了，他抱紧藤丸立香，主动将双腿分得更开，紧张地嗯了一声，又把眼睛闭上，凭着感觉去寻找藤丸立香的唇。  
压在他身上的青年只温柔地在他颈侧落下一个吻，下一刻湿软的后穴被拓开，麻痹般的快感沿着尾骨蔓延至全身，猫小声地呜咽了一声，感受到藤丸立香缓缓地插到了最深处，将手指也未开拓过的地方撑开。  
润滑液好像沿着藤丸立香的性器流到他体内深处，肚子里湿漉漉的，那种好像被融化的感觉又出现了，猫觉得自己下半身没了力气，软绵绵地任由藤丸立香捉着自己的腰，填满他后穴的柱体缓缓向外拔出去，就算理智知道人类的阴茎没有倒刺，本能还是不由得从心底生出惧意。  
藤丸立香温柔的动作填补了这份不安，逆向的摩擦中生出熟悉的甜美的快乐，润滑液随着藤丸立香抽出性器的动作被带出一部分，沿着股沟流到尾巴上，沾湿了根部的毛，黏糊糊的感觉让猫不安地晃动尾巴，来回掠过藤丸立香的腿边。  
大概是觉得有点痒，他捉住了猫扫来扫去的尾巴，猫就顺势缠上了他的手腕，睁开有些失焦的眼睛：“喵……立香……”  
藤丸立香关切地问他：“痛吗？”  
猫摇了摇头，边含糊地说着舒服边拽下他要接吻，藤丸立香已经逐渐习惯了猫带着倒刺的舌头，也就有余裕握着猫的腰肢，将快拔出的性器重新插到了底。  
“唔唔！”猫发出闷闷的呻吟，蓝色的瞳瞬间漫起水汽，他一偏头停下了纠缠的吻，惊魂未定地喘着气：“哈啊……哈啊……刚才、是什么？”  
他缠紧了藤丸立香的手腕，藤丸立香抬起手在他尾巴尖亲了亲，眼睛却紧紧地盯着他的脸，猫自然不知道自己现在是副怎样的表情，只看到藤丸立香嘴唇张合，温柔地问他：“猫，这样舒服吗？”  
他呼了口气，双腿夹紧了藤丸立香的腰，柱体在他体内碾过一个微妙的角度，他呻吟了一声，断断续续地道：“别、别叫我猫，我的名字……嗯……”  
藤丸立香怎么想都觉得kiki这名字太煞风景，干脆不再开口，身下阴茎抽出半截，又顺畅地捣进猫体内最深处。  
猫于是也没精力跟他纠结称呼的问题了，足量的润滑液使得性器在他身体里抽插的过程变得黏黏糊糊，液体被挤压的水声在两人交合的地方不断响起，猫竖在头上的耳朵动个不停，只要那里发出什么新的声响，那两只生满绒毛的耳朵就是一转，像在警戒着什么。  
藤丸立香知道那只不过是猫身体的条件反射，无论怎么看猫也不可能再分出精神去注意别的东西，虽然是第一次，但猫好像对快感没什么抵抗力，只一会儿的功夫就抱紧了他的背，声音带上了哭腔：“等等、立香，等一下，啊、啊嗯~感觉奇怪……里面好奇怪……喵、喵呜，喵……”  
他连话都说不出来了，嘴里发出的尽是猫咪的叫声，藤丸立香只能说抱歉，他实在忍不住，猫的反应好过头了，只是插了几下就一副马上要高潮的表情，本就足够惑人的容貌更是显出成十倍的漂亮，身躯渗出薄汗，四肢紧紧地缠在他身上，声线颤抖的呻吟就在他耳边回响，要不是之前猫给他做过一回口交，这会儿他就已经射出来了。  
他抬手吻了吻猫的尾巴，猫轻轻地打了个哆嗦，把脸埋在藤丸立香肩膀里，哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“喵……喵~立香……嗯喵~尾巴……再、再多……”  
藤丸立香试着握住尾巴的中段揉了揉，猫又哆嗦了一下，不由自主地蹭着藤丸立香：“喵……好舒服，为什么尾巴这么……nia~nia~”  
他又发出那种软绵绵的声音，下半身的快感根本止不住，他摇晃着腰迎合藤丸立香冲撞的动作，前端夹在自己和青年的小腹之间，倒刺一会被顺下去，一会又被逆着蹭开，顶端冒出的体液打湿了小腹，让他又是难受又是舒服，藤丸立香还沿着他的尾巴往上摸，最终停在根部，手指揉捏被润滑液淋得湿漉漉的猫尾。  
猫惊叫出声：“喵！喵喵！”  
他扭动着腰想避开藤丸立香的手，但这只给他和对方带来更强烈的快感，藤丸立香插在他体内的部分因为这一阵摇晃从全新的角度把细嫩的内壁全都蹂躏过一遍，隔着一层挤压前列腺的位置，猫被这尖锐而甜蜜的快感冲得头晕脑胀，整个人难过得恨不得蜷在一起，偏偏怀里还紧紧地抱着藤丸立香，下身更是被牢牢地握在对方手里，他控制不住地在青年背上留下抓痕，额头抵在藤丸立香肩膀处，颤抖着惊喘：  
“nia~nia~里面……不行……太奇怪了！那是什喵！立香，啊嗯~立……nia~”  
藤丸立香也被他叫得头昏，再没有多余的精力去安抚猫，连背上的疼痛都像是这场做爱中的情趣，他又想跟猫接吻，又舍不得猫好听的呻吟，下身的冲撞一次比一次快，猫逐渐连呻吟都发不出来了，惊慌失措地喘着气，从喉咙里漏出短促的惊叫声，被藤丸立香堵住嘴巴，毫无章法地舔弄口腔。  
到了现在已经完全不是在调情了，接吻或是肢体纠缠都更接近于发泄，猫被逼出点凶性，眼眶里泛出泪花，爪下却见了血，他被压在藤丸立香身下挣扎了几回，身体一抖，彻底软了下来。  
藤丸立香也在猫体内射出精液，恋恋不舍地放开了猫的唇，猫一得空就大口地喘气，无力地瘫软在床单上，小腹和胸口被自己的精液弄得一团糟，藤丸立香在他汗湿的金发上亲了亲，抽纸帮他擦拭身体。  
猫现在的模样实在有点狼狈，金发散乱，眼眶泛红，浑身都是汗水，与他相贴的部位尤其严重，湿湿的像刚从水里捞上来，把身下的床单都打得湿透。  
猫难受地翻了个身，挪到旁边干爽的地方，把披散着金发的白皙背脊留给藤丸立香，抬起还在颤抖的尾巴，塞在藤丸立香的手里，细细地喵了一声。  
藤丸立香拿不准他什么意思，但尾巴手感太好，握在手里就忍不住摸起来，猫又喵了一声，尾巴从他手里抽出来，圈住他的手腕把他往自己身上拉，藤丸立香从善如流地靠过去，由着猫拉着他的手横过腰间，触碰带着倒刺的性器。  
他单手玩弄着那些小小的倒刺，另一手牵住猫与他十指相扣，猫刚喘匀的气息又开始不稳，他抓紧了床单，轻声道：“做一次不够吧？立香……我也还想做……”  
藤丸立香不说话，翻身起来，捞起猫的腰按向自己，往外淌着精液的穴口轻易地再次容纳了恢复活力的阴茎，猫趴在床单上，发出声悠长的、满足似的呻吟，撒娇般地喊着：“立香，立香……”  
“嗯。”藤丸立香呼吸粗重地应了一声，掐着猫的腰把性器往里又顶了一节，俯身亲吻长发垂落下去后猫裸露出的背脊，那上面也满是伤疤，他不懂那是怎样的伤口造成的，只能明白那一定是很严重的伤。  
他的嘴唇在粗糙的疤痕上擦过，猫有些疑惑地扭头，摇晃身体催促：“……立香？”  
他只觉得背上痒痒的，藤丸立香想起猫之前说的希望他不要在意，深吸了一口气，抱紧了猫，还是忍不住吻在疤痕末端的边缘，猫闷哼了一声，道：“别、别亲那里……喵！别碰了……”  
那模样不像是反感，倒像是别的什么，藤丸立香又碰了碰那个位置，猫尾巴一动，挡住了他的嘴，猫揪紧床单，紧张道：“那里好痒，立香，别碰了……”  
他瞥到藤丸立香直起腰，心里松了一口气，接着等来的却不是畅快的性事，而是藤丸立香的手指轻轻抚摸着那片区域，猫浑身一僵，不由自主地仰起了头，后穴绞紧了藤丸立香的性器。  
“立香……喵……那里，喵……”  
猫连尾巴都抬不起来了，虚虚地搭在藤丸立香的小臂上，末端随着他的动作摇来晃去，呻吟的声音断断续续，接近哀求：“咪……咪……别、立香~”  
藤丸立香觉得自己可能有点疯，他抚摸着那一小块皮肤，嗓子干涩：“猫，你既然学过……”  
“咪……什、什么？”猫疑惑，却还是坚持先反驳：“不是都说了，叫我的名字——基尔什塔利亚。”  
藤丸立香手指从那块皮肤上移开，绕过脖颈抚摸猫因仰头而凸出的喉结，熟练地挠了挠猫的下巴，猫眯起眼睛，却听见身后传来藤丸立香凑近了的呼吸。  
“不知道你误会了什么，但是我不喜欢基尔什塔利亚，不用这个样子也没关系。”  
猫愣住了。  
藤丸立香也看不到猫的脸，理所当然地继续说了下去：“当然也不是说讨厌，他对我来说就只是大学时的学长，只是见过几面，我确实很憧憬他，但是那跟恋爱没有关系，要说喜欢的话，我也是喜欢你。”  
他有点不好意思，转移了话题：“回归原来的话题吧，猫，你既然学过，那么应该也知道。”  
猫还沉浸在刚才他说的不喜欢和喜欢中纠结，听到藤丸立香的话也没反应过来他说的是什么，尤其对方的脸凑得极近，呼出的热气尽皆洒在那一小片敏感的肌肤上，生理和心理上双重意味的慌乱，他听到藤丸立香含着欲望的声音：  
“猫在交配的时候，咬住这里意味着什么？”  
猫浑身一抖，下意识朝前爬了半寸，藤丸立香腰身一挺，性器死死地抵着深处，猫含着他器官的地方咬紧了，其主人却还是一副忍不住要逃开的模样，声音颤抖着：“喵……立香……那是，对母猫……我不会、啊！”  
藤丸立香咬住了他的后颈。  
金发青年在他身下僵住了，头顶的两只猫耳柔顺地服帖下来，他只要舔舐一下咬在齿间的皮肉，猫就发起抖，抬高了屁股，表现出臣服的姿态。  
“立香……立香……喵呜~我又……喵~要射了……”  
“嗯。”藤丸立香含糊地应了一声，抚摸他下巴的手依次拂过喉结与锁骨，顺着胸口来到小腹以下，握住猫的性器，手指玩弄倒刺，猫不能自控地把脸埋在枕头里，肩膀和手臂都在颤，从枕头的缝隙中传出断断续续的哀鸣。  
“呜……nia~要射了~nia~nia~立、立香……呜……后面也、还是好奇怪nia~啊、啊~”  
他抓紧枕头，腰身弓起来，在藤丸立香手里射出精液，藤丸立香把他射出来的粘稠的的东西反过来涂抹到他的性器上，手指打成一个圈由下至上地捋那些倒刺。  
刚刚高潮的身体经受不住这种刺激，好在后颈被松开了，肌肤上的水迹跟空气接触，传来凉意，藤丸立香缓缓的在他身体里抽插，吻一个个落在他背上。  
“猫……我喜欢你。”  
猫被他捋得发慌，伸手下去抓住藤丸立香的手腕：“不行了，不要摸……哈啊……”  
藤丸立香松了手，揽着他的腰，像是撒娇一样在他背后蹭，话语里甚至有点委屈：“猫，无论你什么样子我都喜欢你，所以……”  
猫差点想转身过去咬一口藤丸立香，但全身发软的他根本没有多余的力气，藤丸立香还掐着他的腰，粗大的柱体慢慢磨过后穴，像是要从里面磨出水来一样，他身体还停留在高潮的余韵里，时不时地抽动一下，只能咬牙切齿：“为什么……你就是不明白……我、就是、长这样！”  
藤丸立香脑筋转不过弯，只是遗憾地叹了口气，猫听他叹气觉得纳闷，耳朵竖起来抖了抖，腰胯却被藤丸立香拽高了点，属于人类的没有倒刺的阴茎顺畅地退到了入口，又撑开软肉，一点点地碾了进来。  
那角度太过刁钻，根本是碾着最舒服的那个方向进来的，猫也没心情咬牙了，无意识地呜咽着，不知道应该迎合还是该躲避。  
藤丸立香全凭本能在做，猫毫无掩饰，越是喜欢、越是舒服的地方，尾巴就缠他手腕缠得越紧，猫耳朵也顺从地倒伏下来，纵使看不到，藤丸立香也知道，现在猫的脸上一定是舒服得眼睛都眯起来的表情。  
他忍不住去亲猫的后颈，身下根据猫尾巴缠他手腕的力度来变换角度，猫觉得自己的身体在发着抖，藤丸立香还问他：“猫。这样舒服吗？”  
“嗯、唔嗯……酥服……好舒服……立香，喜欢……nia~nia~那边……nia~那边舒服……”  
“是这边？”  
“nia~”  
肉壁被摩擦而生出的快乐掌管了全身，猫发出软绵绵的叫声，后穴却拼了命地咬住进入的柱体，想要获得更多的快感，最初的不知所措过去，射精与后穴被反复插入的感觉连在一起，潜意识把过程中获得的一切都当作快感，他坦诚地夹紧了后穴，用仿佛融化般的声音叫着：  
“立香~啊、啊、啊嗯~喜欢你……nia~喜欢，喜欢……啊、呀啊！”  
藤丸立香就着插在他体内的姿势，拽起他的脚踝，将他身体翻过半边，急切地凑上来吻他的唇，猫打了个哆嗦，粗大的阴茎在他体内搅了近一百八十度，他几乎错觉内脏都被搅得翻了过来。  
“唔嗯~嗯~立香……嗯~咪唔~”  
急切的吻中猫根本说不出话来，尾巴在藤丸立香小臂上绕了两三圈，对方的性器从崭新的角度反复摩擦后穴，前列腺一直被压着，漫长的快感从那一点迸发而出，猫从喉咙发出沉闷的惊喘，双腿不自觉地想要夹紧，却被小他几岁的青年强硬地打开，甜美的感觉借由肉体的痉挛扩散开，下半身好像只剩下被性器戳弄的小穴，猫侧着身体死命地抓着藤丸立香的背，颤抖着躲开他的亲吻。  
“啊、啊~不……这个、不一样……啊~不对……嗯啊！”  
从来没想过身体也可以感受到甜意，与前面的快感都不一样，更深层的什么被同性的阴茎挖掘出来，那感觉已经超过了可以接受的快感范畴，反倒让人觉得恐惧，猫打从心底发着抖，慌乱地挣扎，但根本使不上什么力气，失去反抗能力的他也失去了为人的理智，像还是幼猫那样一口咬在了藤丸立香的肩膀上，死死地抱着青年进入了高潮。  
在比射精更漫长几倍的高潮过程中，猫什么都想不起来了，只知道抱紧了身上的人，尾巴缠着对方的小臂，他就像是长在了藤丸立香身上，后穴不断收缩着，清晰地感受出插在他体内性器的形状和大小，脊背发寒，汗毛发竖，柱体抵着的地方还在不断地向外扩散着甜意。  
猫在高潮之中又体会到新的快感，不明所以地落下生理性的泪水，全部的感官都落在了原本不是用作性器官的那里，前端反倒被忽略了，巨大的快感浪潮吞没了意识，直到这浪潮退去，猫松了口，靠在藤丸立香怀中大口地喘气时才觉得小腹上黏黏糊糊，不知道什么时候前面吐了精，不像是射出来的，倒像是顺着性器流出来的，柱身还黏着几滴，因为重力缓缓滑落。  
藤丸立香还没有射，猫感受着还没有消下硬度的青年的性器，颤抖着喵了一声。  
藤丸立香不知怎么的听懂了他的意思，亲昵地与猫碰了碰鼻尖：“嗯，继续做吧。”  
——————  
一直折腾到凌晨，天光微亮时才结束。  
基尔什塔利亚死活想不通为什么藤丸立香就是不明白他的意思，到最后要他喊自己名字时居然喊的还是kiki……他都可以想象这个昵称会成为与他小时候被罩在吹猫神器里吹的照片并列的黑历史，被老师偶尔提起拿去讨他恋人一笑……不，昨天罗曼也在所以根本不用老师再提。  
他觉得头痛，藤丸立香在他身边睡得很熟，手臂还揽着他的腰，两人在床上做完之后又去卫生间折腾了一次，他不去回想瓷砖的冰冷和热水的温度，在熟睡的青年唇角落了个吻，轻声咏唱，脏污的床单和破损的地方飞快复原，地板上的水渍消隐无踪，藤丸立香身上被他抓、咬出来的伤口，也都愈合了。  
将一切都整理好之后，他变回猫，小心翼翼地从藤丸立香手臂下蹭了出来，熟睡的青年好像感觉到什么，手指动了动，嘴里嘟囔梦话，好像是在喊“kiki”。  
基尔什塔利亚喵了一声，不敢顺着来时的道路返回，开了门老老实实坐电梯下楼，跳到停在公寓门口的黑色轿车的前盖上，抬爪敲了敲车盖玻璃。  
“唔……”马里斯比利从方向盘上抬起头来，边揉眼睛边摇下车窗，接住了跳进来的金色猫咪，好像什么事都没发生一样招呼从小养大的弟子：“回来了。”  
“喵……”  
“那就走吧，比我想象的要久，身体没问题吗？”  
“喵喵喵！”  
“我只是有些惊讶，没想到先嫁出去的是你，也许我该学习人类那样对奥尔加玛丽催催婚？”  
“……”  
“当然是开玩笑的。”  
——————  
藤丸立香醒时，天光已经大亮，昨晚发生的事就像梦一样，他迷迷糊糊地坐起身，半晌才察觉到睡前还躺在身旁的猫不见了，他沉默地掀开被子起身，把干净如初的床翻了个遍，连根猫毛都没找着，卫生间也很干净，他在家里喵了一圈，甚至玩笑般喊了两声基尔什塔利亚，也没找到猫的踪迹。  
好像昨晚发生的事情都只是他做的一场春梦。  
身体没有任何异样，明明记忆那么清晰，却找不出任何证据去证明，越是往深处想，连记忆也开始变得虚幻起来。  
说到底猫咪变成人这种事……  
“嗡——”  
手机的震动打断了他的思绪，来电的是陌生的号码，怀着不明的情感，藤丸立香接起电话，紧张道：“你、你好……”  
“您好，藤丸立香先生，这边是菲尼斯·迦勒底亚斯xx市分公司，您上次的初试已经通过，面试时间为明天上午九时整，注意事项已发到您的邮箱，请注意不要迟到，祝您好运。”  
“呃……嗯，我知道了。”  
藤丸立香挂断电话，想起这是之前房东推荐他实习的地方，本来只是抱着试试看的想法投了简历报名，没想到真的能得到面试的机会。  
他当时还想着，如果要去那家公司的话，离这边就太远了，不好照顾猫，结果医生很自然地说自己在那附近也有房子，可以按照现在的价格租给他。  
不过现在不再需要照顾猫，通勤时间长一点也不要紧，还是不要欠太多人情了。  
猫在原本的家里过得怎么样呢？  
思绪朝着虚空的方向漂离了一会儿，藤丸立香总算能把注意力放在刚刚接到的电话上，他梦游似的走到桌前，打开电脑查看邮件，确认了邮件内容，又梦游似的去卫生间洗了把脸，仍对此没什么真实感。  
“……早知道，还不如……”  
他喃喃自语，只说了几个字就停了下来，“还不如”的后面要接什么言语，他自己也不知道。  
——————  
梦境归梦境，现实生活还是要持续下去的。  
藤丸立香提前半小时到了面试地点，等待室里已经坐满了大半，他紧张地正了正领带，找了个空位坐下。  
排在他前面的人不多，基本上都是进去几分钟就退了出来，有的一脸自信，有的模样狼狈，藤丸立香问了个刚才等待过程中聊得很愉快的男人，对方不愿多说详细，只说了面试官简单问了些常规问题，还有一句意味不明的“气场太强”。  
藤丸立香更紧张了。  
终于轮到他，听见藤丸立香这个名字，他嚯地一下站起来，勉强没有同手同脚地走进了面试的房间。  
房间很大，因此显得有些空旷，藤丸立香越是事到临头反倒越不紧张，走到自己的座位边，朝面试官鞠了个躬：“你们好，我是……”  
他抬起头，一下子卡了壳，坐在面试官主位上的金发青年手里拿着他的简历，神情一如曾在学校时见的那样冷淡，那双蓝色的眸子垂下去，注视着纸上的文字。  
“藤丸立香……跟我同一所大学啊。”  
连声音都让他觉得慌张。  
藤丸立香觉得自己这次面试肯定通不过了，基尔什塔利亚从头到尾都是一副严肃认真的态度，看在是同一所大学好像还照顾了几分没提什么尖锐的问题，至于他回答的是什么东西他自己都记不得，眼前的基尔什塔利亚和前夜的猫在他脑子里混成一团，直到他沮丧地走出面试房间也没缓过劲来。  
坐在基尔什塔利亚旁边的面试官让他回去等通知，一般来说这就算是委婉地告诉你被刷下去了。算了，通不过也好，要是每天上班都看见跟猫一样的脸他可能会发疯。  
在回家之前，藤丸立香在洗手间洗了把脸，让自己的脸色看起来好看些，不然刚才那个脸色他自己看了都害怕，回去碰到房东肯定会让他担心。  
他把脸扎进水池里，洗手间的门响了一下，又一个人走进来，站在他身边打开水龙头。  
藤丸立香擦了把脸，摸索着墙上的抽纸，旁边的人抽了几张递给他，藤丸立香道了声谢，把脸抹干，睁开眼睛却吓了一大跳：“ki、基尔什塔利亚！”  
刚刚才见过的金发青年边洗手，边侧过身看他，藤丸立香这时候才发现对方比自己要高大半个头，下意识退了一步，青年脸上的神情比之前面试时要温和不少，藤丸立香不确定是不是自己的错觉，他忽然意识到自己刚才直呼其名的行为不太礼貌，嘴唇动了动，隔了半天在后面加了句“先生”。  
金发青年对他点点头：“藤丸立香，你刚才表现得不错。”  
“呃……谢谢。”藤丸立香心说这个安慰倒是挺不错的，至于自己刚才的表现就算了吧。  
“不过……”  
藤丸立香心里一沉，却见金发青年脸上现出促狭的笑意：“叫我的名字不需要加敬称。”  
那张在日光下显得分外端丽的面孔朝他凑近了，好像有什么毛茸茸的东西在他手背上一蹭而过，如同幻觉，更加虚幻的是随着温热的气流，基尔什塔利亚稍稍俯身，吐进他耳朵里的一声：  
“喵~”


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫猫日，猫猫日！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之就是想写可爱的猫猫

罗玛尼·阿其曼头上顶着只猫进了超市，自打他养了猫，买房子时就会下意识选择周边能方便带宠物的地方，当然实际上猫也不是真猫这点就不提了，虽然他差不多认命了，但是一提起来还是满心郁闷。

马里斯比利轻巧地从他头上跳到购物篮里蹲下，优雅地喵了一声，罗曼有些犹疑：“就算这么说，内裤肯定要买啊。”

他买了新的内裤和毛巾，在收银台结账时习惯性地拿起一瓶润滑液，收银员和他算是每天见面的熟人，打趣他：“安全套不买吗？”

罗曼楞了一下，白皙的脸瞬间涨得通红，眼神不由自主地往蹲坐在收银台边缘的白猫身上瞟，结结巴巴地道：“ 不、不用了，这个也不……”

“喵~”

“……这个、这个拿着，其他的就不用了……”

收银员用暧昧的眼神看着他，罗曼快速地把买的东西一把塞进购物袋，抄起猫落荒而逃。

上楼时他还有些犹豫……不如说是畏惧接下来要面对的事，努力说服马里斯比利：“晚上的话立香君不会出门，有事跟他谈也方便，话说基尔什塔利亚都失踪了这么久了，你居然完全不知道？”

马里斯比利觉得喵喵地谈这事不太严肃，就跟他喵了两声说回房里再谈，罗曼抱着猫回了自己的屋子，关上门，拿着新买的内裤和毛巾走进浴室，把猫独自留在里面。

然后非常犹疑地看购物袋里仅剩的一瓶润滑液，如果把这个扔掉的话……

他举棋不定了一会儿，就听见浴室门打开的声音，拖鞋踩踏木质地板，马里斯比利走到他身边，从背后抱住他，下巴搁在他肩头，水汽里混着家里新买的沐浴露味道，罗曼手里拿着润滑液，呆呆地道：“怎么这么快？”

“你刚才又在发呆吧，阿其曼？”马里斯比利从他手里拿过润滑液，转到正面看包装上的字：“还是草莓味？”

“我随手拿的……先别做这个，基尔什塔利亚到底怎么回事？我还以为他在国外度假？”

“我倒是知道他在国内，之前他请了年假，三个月前奥尔加玛丽接到电话说他要延长假期，说是住在学弟家……”马里斯比利说到这里也觉得世事无常外加自己弟子可能脑子出了点问题：“他觉得住在你这里，你会知道？”

“那也得他出来给我看一眼啊。”罗曼吐槽：“你们两个都一样，没事就大门不出二门不迈的，宅得像深闺大小姐。”

“这我倒不反驳，不过基尔什已经二十多岁了，没必要那么担心他。”

“但是……嗯！”

马里斯比利在怀中人露出的脖颈上轻咬了一口，罗曼立马抖了一下，说了两个字就被迫停下来，慌乱地从他怀里逃出去：“我、我先洗澡！”

“没必要。”下一秒罗曼就被人型的猫咪扑倒在沙发上，马里斯比利没将头发绑起，白色的发丝垂下来，他只穿着件简单的浴衣，腰带松松的系着，与发色相同的长尾自身后绕出，灵巧地掀起罗曼薄薄的衬衣下摆，贴着皮肉摩挲。

被金色的竖瞳紧盯着，罗曼觉得有些窒息，他不敢伸手去抓在他衣服底下作乱的尾巴，只能轻喘了一声，唤马里斯比利的名字，拒绝的坚定程度跟他的语气一样轻：“至少……别在沙发上。”

“觉得太窄了吗？”马里斯比利解开罗曼的腰带，隔着内裤用手指轻抚未勃起的柱体，只是稍稍挑逗几下，身下的人脸上就爬起红晕，却还是畏惧地朝后退缩。

“不、不是，布面很难洗……所以……”

猫咪温暖而有力的尾巴抚摩过他的小腹和肚脐，灵活地攀上胸口，毛茸茸的尾巴尖对准乳头，稍微一戳，罗曼就发出一声轻喘。

“嗯……不要戳那里。”

他伸手揪住了马里斯比利浴袍的下摆，后者的手已经伸进了他的内裤里，毫无阻碍地爱抚性器。

被并非自己的手指以熟悉的方法抚摸，那个部位很快就充血膨胀了起来，马里斯比利低头在他下巴上亲昵地蹭了蹭：“我们多久没做了？”

罗曼被他问得一个激灵，当即挣扎着要从他身下逃出来，却被马里斯比利抓住了小腿，罗曼胆战心惊地抓紧了沙发，几乎要把布面抠出几个洞来，祈求道：“不做，好不好？马里斯比利……我害怕……唔……”

马里斯比利压下来，堵住了他的嘴，不同于人类的薄舌上带着细小的倒刺，在唇上舔了半圈，顺着唇齿的缝隙钻了进去，抵着牙龈和敏感的上颚舔舐。

“嗯、嗯嗯！”罗曼腰身猛地弹跳了一下，比马里斯比利更像只受惊的猫，碧绿的眼睛瞪圆了，舌头在口腔内推拒猫咪薄软的舌，但马里斯比利只是灵巧地在他舌头的侧面轻轻舔了舔，罗曼就又发出敏感的哼声，不由自主地挺起胸膛，往马里斯比利身上靠。

尽管理智在述说着害怕，熟知快感的身体却已经先屈服了，罗曼不由得露出些许幽怨的神色，马里斯比利亲够了似的抬起脸，舔舔他的脸颊，两只猫耳朵动了动，亲近地问道：“现在想做了吗？”

他的尾巴还伸在罗曼的衬衣里，肆无忌惮地摩挲胸口的凸起，那一点被猫尾巴蹭得又痒又麻，罗曼自己都没有察觉到自己在主动挺起胸口，把乳头往猫咪的尾巴上蹭，还在固执地摇头，可怜兮兮地告饶：“会痛……”

马里斯比利笑了笑，没接话，只过了不到三秒，就又听身下的人类用同样可怜兮兮的绵软声音恳求：“唔……另一边也要……”

罗曼说着就自己抬起手来，从衬衣的下摆伸进去，主动揉捏自己没被照顾到的那边乳尖，唇齿间发出细细的喘息声。

衬衫的下摆被他撩高了，露出白皙柔软的小腹，随着因为兴奋而加重的呼吸起伏，马里斯比利放过罗曼已经勃起的阴茎，手指张开，轻轻按了按他肚脐下方那一小块皮肤。

罗曼抬起漾着水汽的绿眸，不解地看着他，另一手从身侧抬上来，按在他的手背上：“怎么了？”

“只是在想，确实很久没做了。”马里斯比利低头温柔地碰了碰他的唇，下手却毫不留情地把罗曼的内裤也扒了下来，只褪到膝弯就推起身下人的双腿，露出毫无防备的后穴。

尾巴自衬衫下抽出，从沙发的另一端把刚才扔下的润滑液划拉过来，马里斯比利熟练地单手划开塑料包装，启开盖子，猫咪敏锐的嗅觉让他皱了皱鼻子。

罗曼看他的表情就知道他在想什么，愈发恐慌，战战兢兢地试探：“今天不用这瓶的话就不做了。”

话音刚落他就感觉腿间一凉，马里斯比利的手指轻松地侵入进来，罗曼直到这时才嗅到那种人工制造的草莓香味，马里斯比利一直都不喜欢有香味的润滑剂，曾经有次他心疼猫咪说不用带香味的，本意是想说先停一停下楼新买一瓶，结果差点就直接被插进来，最后还是被灌了纯天然的乱七八糟的润滑液，整个人都变得乱七八糟的，第二天一整天都没缓过来。

好在马里斯比利不喜欢归不喜欢，必须要用的时候也会用，罗曼自那之后每一次都充分体会到自己活在可以在随处的超市里买到不同种类润滑剂的时代有多么美好，至少不会是油或者是什么平时用来吃的东西。

他这种时候还能走个神，想着：猫吃太甜的东西真的不要紧吗？

马里斯比利眯起了眼睛，伸进甬道里的食中二指转了半圈，轻轻屈起，罗曼猝不及防，腰往上弓，呻吟出声：“啊嗯~怎、怎么，嗯！”

伸进他体内的两根手指轻车熟路地在肉壁上轻按，好像那层阻隔不存在一样，指腹触碰前列腺的位置，和着润滑剂来回按摩，粘稠的液体在他身体里被搅拌出湿哒哒的水声，他几乎是立时地被拉回了神，绞紧了马里斯比利的手指，连眼眶都泛红。

“嗯~唔嗯……一直摸那里……的话……哈啊……不，嗯……要、要射了，嗯啊、啊~”

双腿被推起，腰部抬高了，射出的白浊液体尽数洒在自己上半身未脱的衣服上，罗曼顾不上可惜肯定要洗的衣服，马里斯比利的手指还固执地按着前列腺，他连休息的余裕都没有，就被迫又在高潮的巅峰更往上了一步。

“啊、啊、不行，嗯~不要、不要了！马里斯比利！啊……”

过分强烈的快感让罗曼失却了理智，一直潜藏在内心的恐惧感再度爬了上来，他摇着头，抓着沙发的边缘，下半身却使不上力，马里斯比利又往他体内塞了一根手指，无论怎样旋转扩张，都要压过他感觉最舒服的那个地方，逼迫他往快感的深渊里更迈进一步。

刚刚才射过精的性器在这样的攻势下半被强迫的再度勃起，罗曼摇着头，从唇齿间发出短促的喘息，束着马尾辫的发圈掉在沙发的缝隙里，橘粉色的头发在脑后松散开来，他泪眼朦胧地望着压在自己身上的人型猫咪，小声求饶：“真的不行……让我歇一下……”

他视线一片模糊，只感受到马里斯比利停了动作，将手指从他后穴抽了出去，却看不清对方明显被煽动起欲望的神情，因此他小小地松了口气，伸手去摸马里斯比利的头发，手法跟摸猫类似。

毛茸茸的耳朵顺着他抚摸的方向倒伏，又弹起来划过掌心，罗曼情不自禁地揉了揉毛茸茸，两手捧着马里斯比利的脸：“嗯……就是这样，喜欢慢慢来……唔啊！”

已经快干涸的泪水不再遮挡视野，罗曼眨了眨眼睛，看到马里斯比利盯着他，那种猎食般的神情太熟悉，罗曼都不明白自己哪句话又引起了猫咪的兴致，他刚把那表情看清楚，猫咪的尾巴就缠绕上他的小腿，布满倒刺的性器抵在他的穴口。

正往外淌着润滑剂的后穴轻松地容纳了往内抵入的阴茎，罗曼轻叫了一声，还未等他反应过来，曾被他指过“这不科学”的粗长柱体就沿着被手指开拓过的甬道一举侵入，将他身体最深处都敲打开。

“…………”

罗曼痛得说不出话，刚才的准备工作与其说是扩张不如说只是玩弄前列腺，连三根手指在里面都勉强，更不用说比那粗长得多，表面还附有柔软肉刺的东西。

现下他内裤还没脱掉，布料绞在膝弯，马里斯比利把他双腿压到胸口，性器从一个奇妙的角度戳刺肉壁，触及到许久没被碰过的地方。

罗曼动也不敢动，呼吸都发颤，刚才还抚摸着猫咪耳朵的双手已经因为刚才突然的冲击无力地落了下来，他不敢用力，泪水又从干涸的眼眶中漫了出来，马里斯比利没有立刻就动，保持着埋在里面的状态，毛绒绒的尾巴搭上罗曼的腰。

“阿其曼。”毛乎乎又暖融融的尾巴扫过赤裸的皮肤，灵动地沿着小腹往上攀爬，马里斯比利舒适地喟叹一声，尾巴末端在离胸口凸起几寸的地方轻敲。

被他叫到名字的人开始呜咽，那声音低得可怜，马里斯比利听他含糊地说了几声“不”，才总算缓过劲来似的，含着哭腔：“不……不要敲……”

他头发全都散开了，凌乱地铺在拼布沙发上，橘粉色的发丝衬得他肤色更白，神情也像头发一样凌乱，噙着泪，要哭不哭的模样，睫毛湿漉漉的。

马里斯比利稍一用力，罗曼下半身仅存的那条内裤被锋利的指甲撕裂开来，变成拧起来的破布条掉在沙发上。

罗曼吸了吸鼻子，尚未理解发生了什么，两腿就被分开，深埋在他体内的性器旋转过微小的角度，肉刺没有张开，饶是如此也足够他受的了，薄薄的皮肤下顿时现出一层好像刚从浴室蒸腾出来的粉色。

他喘了口气，双腿无力地挣动一下，就见马里斯比利借着变动的姿势俯身与他贴紧，像还是猫咪的时候那样舔舔他的脸和唇角。

紧跟着而来的又是一个深吻，薄而软的舌头附着小小的倒刺，灵活地将口腔舔弄了个遍，小刷子一样刮蹭过牙龈，比起接吻更像是在品尝着什么美味一样，尖锐的犬齿不时碰上嘴唇，好像要把他整个人从嘴唇开始吃下去。

罗曼被吃得发抖，猫尾巴还盘在他胸口，肆无忌惮地在衣服底下游动，后穴已经逐渐适应了过于饱胀的感觉，却由于其主人的紧张，始终紧紧箍着阴茎。

他甚至错觉感受到了其上还未张开的肉刺的微小起伏，回想起被竖起倒刺刷过肉壁的强烈刺激，他抖得愈发厉害，前端却硬得发涨，半透明的黏液顺着柱体往下流，被马里斯比利伸手撸了一把，整个人打了个激灵，差点就这样射出来。

马里斯比利只摸了一下就收回手，抖抖耳朵，慢条斯理地喵了一声，罗曼立马死死地扣住他肩膀，脸色发白：“不要，不要动！我还没准备ha……啊！”

倒刺全部张开了，内壁被一层层刷过，粘稠的润滑液全部刮了出来，顺着股沟淌到沙发，罗曼抽抽噎噎，委屈道：“痛……”

肆意妄为的猫咪在他唇上蹭了蹭，声音与其行径完全相反，安抚他：“放松一点，很快就习惯了。”

刚刚抽出的性器又插了进来，这回没有拔出去，只是埋在里面小幅度地磨蹭，后穴一点点被磨软了，酥麻的快感慢慢爬升上大脑，罗曼无意识地呻吟了一声，扣在马里斯比利肩膀上的手被温柔地掰开来，按在沙发上。

“唔……好舒服……”

马里斯比利很少会这样温柔地做，罗曼放松了警惕，双腿自发地缠上对方的腰，沙发还是窄了些，但他也说不出要去床上的话。

毕竟要换地方就得让马里斯比利拔出来，尽管肯定逃不过，他也不想这么快就自讨苦吃。

反倒是马里斯比利问他：“要去床上吗？”

罗曼拼命摇头，讨好般在他下巴上亲了亲：“不用了……所以，那个……轻一点，可以吗？”

马里斯比利笑了一声，不说行也不说不行，头埋进他颈窝，探出舌尖，在他耳根处舔了一下。

薄薄的皮肤起了红晕，罗曼打了个轻颤，双腿缠紧了，本来就被快感浸染的理智愈发沉沦，他耳朵一向敏感，马里斯比利还总喜欢舔他那里，猫咪的舌头就算舔舐手指都会带来一阵酥麻，更不用说在性事中舔舐耳根，他难以忍受地偏过头，却将敏感的耳朵和颈子更多地展露在猫的舌下，性器一跳一跳的，吐出一小股半透明的黏液来。

“自己在家没有做过吗？”马里斯比利贴着他耳朵说话，热气吐进耳道里，罗曼被他按住，没法躲闪，整张脸都被红晕涂满了，像是醉酒一样，结巴着否认：“不、没……没有。”

话刚出口，他就感觉耳朵被咬住了，猫咪尖锐的牙齿在耳廓来回磨蹭，小刷子一样的舌舐过被咬住部位的尖端，他顿时半个字也说不出，后穴紧张地绞起来，哀哀地叫了一声。

马里斯比利只咬了一小会儿就放开他，低笑着问道：“那柜子里的按摩棒是做什么用的？”

“那、那个……你怎么……”罗曼脸上发烧，舌头好像打结了，磕磕巴巴地辩解：“我都，那都是……我没……都是你那么久没回来！”

他说到最后自暴自弃，脸颊通红地抱怨：“而且我也没用几次，不用连按摩棒都……”吃醋吧？

再说了……他眼神有些飘忽，跟马里斯比利的比起来……

“我也没说不许你用。”就连平时他玩手机都要把尾巴晃到他脸前的猫咪如此说道，带有倒刺的舌暧昧地自耳朵舔至眼角，将他刚刚渗出的生理性的泪水舐去，对着预感到什么而发抖的罗曼微笑：“但用按摩棒去不了吧？”

“唔、唔嗯~”毛茸茸的尾巴从胸口下滑，绒毛拂过小腹，罗曼话还未出口，勃起的阴茎就被环住，从喉咙里发出变了调的呻吟。

马里斯比利头上的猫耳也抖了抖，尾巴圈得更紧了些，罗曼在他身下不停颤抖，但双手也被按住，身体更是被贯穿，捕捉到的猎物根本无法逃走，他本能地升起满足感，鼻尖与罗曼碰了碰，还要追问：“是吗？”

“唔……啊、啊啊……”罗曼被他圈得不住呻吟，眼角发着红点头承认：“嗯……嗯，是……没有去……没用按摩棒高潮过……唔啊~不要、不要再生气了。”

他只以为马里斯比利的猫咪习性发作，没想过其他，马里斯比利却十分愉快似的啄吻他的唇角，看起来丝毫没有生气的样子，他直觉不妙，却不明白问题出在哪里，而身上的人型猫咪已经完全兴奋起来，性器猛地抽插一下，倒刺刷过的尖锐痛楚和快感一同冲上头脑，他尖叫一声，头脑一片空白，竟就这样高潮了。

然后他才听到马里斯比利语气与平时不太一样的话：“已经习惯痛了呢，阿其曼，下次还要用按摩棒的话，定做一个带倒刺的怎么样？”

“什、什么意思？”罗曼没反应过来——或者是潜意识逃避这种想法，马里斯比利没有回答他，身体力行地按着他的双手，腰身摇动，倒刺一遍遍刷过因高潮而敏感的肠壁，越是绞紧就越能感觉到刺激，放松则会让性器进出得愈加畅快，罗曼控制不了身体，一次又一次地被送上巅峰。

“不要！啊、啊、啊啊……不行，哈啊！疼……”理智被痛楚和快感一同蒸发殆尽，比触电更像是遭遇电击，喘息、尖叫、呻吟、求饶，一边挣扎一边吐出无意义的话语，这些都撼动不了身上的猫咪，猫是捕猎者，而自己就是被捕获的猎物，似是觉得他发出的声音太吵，猫咪舔弄他脸颊的舌探进口中，深吻堵住了发泄的渠道，带来崭新的快感，罗曼被舔过舌尖，喉咙里呜呜两声，力气一泄，又高潮了一次。

尾巴上沾满了精液，动起来甚至有些沉重，马里斯比利松开罗曼的手，身下的人类顿时挣扎着要往外逃，沙发被拽得皱了起来，马里斯比利抽出阴茎，看着罗曼忙不迭地往后蹭，所过之处漏出的润滑和精液将沙发的表面染得一团糟。

大概事后会生气吧，马里斯比利饶有兴致地想着，抓住已经翻过身去的罗曼的手臂，重新从背后将他压倒在沙发上，沾着精液的尾巴顺着腰绕到前方，将白浊的液体涂抹在其主人没有任何防备的挺立乳尖上。

薄薄的毛衣早已被卷到胸上，马里斯比利俯身，手指搓揉被抹上精液的乳肉，嘴唇拂去披散的橘粉色发丝，张口轻轻咬在身下人的后颈。

“啊！”罗曼打了个激灵，几乎是条件反射地软倒下去，温驯地趴伏在沙发上，带着哭腔做最后的挣扎：“轻点……马里斯比利，我不行了……好痛……”

“嗯，是哪里痛？”马里斯比利在牙印处轻轻舔过，手指揉捏肉粒“这里吗？”

“啊、哈啊……”

“还是这里？”尾巴圈上挺立的性器，前后撸动了一下。

“唔啊……不要，前面不要……”

罗曼挣动了一动，又被猫咪在后颈上咬了一口，带有倒刺的阴茎插在他体内，他根本没有激烈反抗的余地，喘着气摇头：“不要了……我又……啊啊、要射了……呜……好痛……”

他哭着说痛，马里斯比利原本抓住他胳臂的手松下来，顺着腰际往下，按在他小腹处，绕着肚脐打了个圈，稍稍用力——

“啊啊！啊、啊……啊……不、唔啊！”罗曼几乎是一下子崩溃出声，被按到的位置底下闷闷的钝痛，埋在体内的阴茎与按在肚腹上的手掌几乎只隔了一层薄薄的皮肉，就算这是他的错觉，这错觉也足以让他丧失所有的矜持。

他再也忍耐不住，颤抖着把头抵在沙发上，失了理智一样不断呻吟，马里斯比利还在问他：“那就是这里痛？”

“唔……呜呜……痛……啊唔……”罗曼流着冷汗，除了痛和呻吟再讲不出其他东西，下身却还被圈在马里斯比利的尾巴里，精神地挺立着，白浊的体液一滴一滴的往下淌。

猫咪在他身后轻轻舔过后颈咬出的伤口，些微的痛感更加刺激身体，快乐由这细小的痛中生出，他紧紧揪着沙发的布面，已经忘记最开始自己说的会很难洗，被毛茸茸的尾巴圈住的性器下意识地蹭着沙发，呜咽着射出精液，猫咪也兴致上头，咬着他的耳朵轻轻“喵”了一声。

“呜！”罗曼漏出一声哭音，混乱的大脑在这声喵之后找回些许思考能力，但没用到别处，只反应过来自己现在切实被一只猫压在身下。

简直像是自己也变成只猫了一样。

“喵~”

“呜呜……不……”

“喵？”

“呜……呜嗯……过分……”

“喵呜~”

“呜……马里斯比利……嗯啊~啊~唔、唔……mia……喵~”

罗曼被喵得头晕脑胀，迫不得已，跟着他的话喵了一声，下一刻按在小腹上和捏着乳尖的手全都离开了，取而代之的是腰被紧紧地抓住，马里斯比利最后喵了一句算是通知，接着按住他的腰，比之前还要猛烈地抽插起来。

后穴被捣开了，早先射进去的精液又被刮出来，顺着自己勃起的阴茎滴落到沙发上，罗曼被操得发懵，无意识地吐出舌尖喘息，阴茎已经从绒毛的包围里解脱了，但他反而难耐，脸颊贴到了沙发表面，手向下伸去，自己抚慰性器。

放过他阴茎的尾巴勾缠住他的小腿，罗曼听到马里斯比利的声音，艰难地抬起头，轻轻道：“喵……”

有了第一声，后面叫出口就变得更容易，罗曼喵喵叫着，自己慰藉自己的阴茎，满手都是混合起来的精液，他恍惚自己真的变成了一只猫，被猫形的马里斯比利压着，叼住后颈，让他满是倒刺的性器把自己体内的精液全都刮出来，再射进他的，这样才能确保……

“喵……”他猛地晃了晃脑袋，恨不得把脸埋进沙发的缝隙里，自己刚刚到底在想什么？但他还没害羞几秒钟，就又被马里斯比利捉起来，抵住体内最深处射出精液。

“喵~”

“喵！”不会的，不可能，罗曼被吓得忘了自己应该说人话，只顾着尖叫着喵喵喵，看起来比头上顶着两只货真价实的猫耳的马里斯比利还要像一只猫咪，马里斯比利对他没意义的喵喵声不置可否，只是愉快地喵了一声，暂停了抽插，去舔吻人类通红的耳廓。

“呜……呜呜……喵，喵！喵呜……”罗曼被舔得哭出声来，小刷子一样的猫舌简直像是直接舔进了大脑皮层，他顿时忘了想说的话，用“喵”的声音来代替呻吟，但就在此时，他感到马里斯比利松开他的腰，顺着他头发抚摸了一下，含着笑意在他耳边道：“真乖。”

猫咪和人类的角色在这一瞬间颠倒了，比起肉体上的刺激，精神上的刺激要更甚，罗曼止不住自己的最后一句“喵呜”，含着泪水攀上了高潮，阴茎抖了抖，只射出两滴精液。

“已经射空了啊。”马里斯比利体贴道：“那今天就不继续做了。”

他抱着罗曼，在沙发上一块趴了一会儿，身下的人类用手肘撞了撞他，闷声道：“要去洗澡。”

“唔……不再歇一会儿吗？”

“黏糊糊的不舒服……”罗曼翻过身来，两个大男人挤在沙发上本来就很难受了，身下还尽是黏腻冰凉的液体，他抬起发软的胳膊，捧着马里斯比利的头发，不高兴地揉搓两只与发色相同的猫耳：“我都说了布面很难洗……”

马里斯比利不慌不忙，甚至有些理直气壮地冲他喵了一声，罗曼脸色又开始发红，但还是强硬地道：“你的尾巴和沙发套的难洗程度是一样的吗？”

“喵~”

马里斯比利无辜地来了句无意义的喵，踩在地板上，回身抱起罗曼，后者一时没想通他玩的把戏，苦思冥想刚刚是不是自己走神了怎么没听懂他说的话，马里斯比利笑笑，换了人类的话语：“走吧，先去洗澡。”

他把被各种液体打湿了大半的尾巴搁到罗曼手中，任由他无意识地揉搓仅剩下的还算毛绒绒的尾巴尖，换了撒娇的声线，极轻也极甜地“喵~”了一声。

罗曼握着他的尾巴不说话，沙发的事就算是揭过去了。

一如过去的每一次。

直到把猫和沙发套都洗完，深夜罗曼才猛然想起被他俩遗忘至今的基尔什塔利亚，他推醒已经睡着的白色猫咪，有些抓狂：“基尔什你准备怎么办？”

猫咪在他枕边伸了个懒腰，化作人形，表情有些无奈：“阿其曼，我说过，基尔什他已经二十多岁了，不用把他想得像十岁出头的小孩子……明天再去接他也是一样的。”

罗曼分给他一半被子，不满道：“那也不能……”

他忽然住了口，反应过来这种时候不应该再跟变成人的猫咪争论任何事，当下把脸埋进被子里：“晚安。”

“嗯。”马里斯比利忍俊不禁，他重新变回猫，钻进罗曼怀里：“喵~”

晚安。


End file.
